Rachel Berry Must Die
by writting is love
Summary: When Quinn broke things off with Rachel she picked herself up and became the stud of the school, but what happens when Quinn finds out three of the girls Rachel played want revenge, by creating the girl of her dreams? Will Quinn stop it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I hope you like this story. I wrote it in ISS today haha**

**Summary: When Quinn broke things off with Rachel she picked herself up and became the stud of the school, but what happens when Quinn finds out three of the girls Rachel played want revenge, by creating the girl of her dreams? Will Quinn stop it? Would Rachel even believe her? Eventual Faberry, and yes it does resemble John Tucker Must Die.**

**Rachel Berry Must Die Chapter one "I Can't Stop Partying"**

"_Quinn, I love you." _

_Quinn and I have been dating for three years now. Everyone knows except her parents, and I had just suggested she tell them about us._

"_Rach…I…I can't do this anymore." She quickly said standing up, and opening the door. She stopped and slightly turned to me "I'm sorry." _

And that's how it ended. I gave my heart away and she crushed it. So over the summer I threw myself into soccer, acting, and of course singing, but this being my last summer before Senior year; Noah Puckerman. My best friend took me out partying like crazy, and this is how he did it.

"_Dude! Rach, you've been practicing nonstop already let's go!" he shouted at me from the sidelines holding a timer in hand._

_I stop trying to catch my breath "Noah, this is my senior year." I pant. "I have Julliard, Harvard, Yale, Brown, Princeton, Stanford, Berkley, UCLA, USC, and Oxford breathing down my fucking neck with this full ride scholarship I have, and it all depends on how I play, and sing this year." I say standing in front of him. _

"_Exactly! Rach," Noah pulled me over to the bleachers, sitting me down. "you have been pushing yourself hard for three years now, and dating one girl who ended up breaking your heart. That is exactly why I play the field. I don't have to worry about anyone else except me, and well you." He smirked._

_I chuckled as he continued. "Rachel, this is our last hoorah this year….our last summer, and you my friend are going to do it right!"_

"_What do you mean?" I ask taking the water he gave me._

"_Babe, were hot Jews! We can have anyone we want…The world is your clam." He smiled patting me on the shoulder._

"_Its oyster Noah, 'The world is your oyster.' And don't call me babe; it's disturbing." _

"_Whatever look your coming to my party tonight, and your gonna pick up a new chick."_

"_But what if I see Quinn?" I ask._

_Puck shrugged "I didn't invite her."_

"_Fine" I grumble. _

"_Good, now go home, shower, change, and come to my place around 9:30 or 10…Kay?" he smiled._

"_Okay."_

_So right at 9:30 I walked up to Noah's door step only to run into Quinn._

"_Hey." I say lowly, looking at my shoes._

"_Hi." She smiled sadly at me._

"_I didn't think you would come." I say._

"_Santana made me designated driver, and I knew Mercedes, and the rest of glee club were coming so I said yes" She noticed my discomfort. "I can leave though you and Noah hate me anyways." She said turning to walk away._

"_No, it's okay. We probably won't see each other much anyways." I reluctantly say._

"_Are you…sure?"_

'_**No' **__"Yes I'm sure."_

_We stood for a minute when I said "I don't hate you." _

_The door suddenly opened "Hey I thought I heard-" Noah's smile faded when he noticed Quinn. "What is she doing here? Damn it Rachel I said-"_

"_Puck! She drove Brittney and Santana here." I say cutting him off._

"_Oh yeah? Well I don't see them." He scowled at Quinn._

"_There still making out in my car." Quinn said._

"_I didn't even invite you." Puck mumbled coldly._

"_Relax Puckerman," Santana said with Brittney on her arm. "she's our ride besides all of McKinley is coming anyway."_

_Noah looked at me for an answer. I nodded 'yes', and he stepped aside letting us in. _

_Most of glee was already there helping Puck set up. He handed me a drink as I sat down on his couch._

"_So how have you been so far?" Quinn asked sitting in front of me._

'_**You mean since you broke my heart.' **__"Good" I reply. "You?"_

"_Good."_

_There was an awkward silence when Quinn decided to speak again._

"_Rach I-" but she was cut off by Noah._

"_Rachel! Come over here and help me beat the crap out of Finn and Santana at pool!"_

_I smirked forgetting all about Quinn, and looked up at the trio. "You sure you want a repeat of what happened last time Hudson?"_

"_This time is different I have Santana!" Finn said._

"_Yeah Berry, and you two hot Jews are going down." Santana smirked._

_I smirked standing up "Bring it on Lopez."_

_45 minutes, and three beers later, and I'm one shot away from winning the game._

"_Alright Rach, it's all you. You can do this. Now…call it." Puck whispered._

_I gulped down the rest of my cup then focused on the table. "Far left pocket."_

"_You heard her folks she said 'Far left-" _

"_Matt!" I yell turning to look at him. It's been like three times I told him to shut up because he kept acting like a sports commentator._

"_What?" he asked having no idea how annoying that was._

"_Shut up! You're doing it again!" I yell._

"_What Berry? You can't play unless it's quiet?" Santana cooed._

"_Can it Lopez." I grumble._

_I go back to my stance. Everyone is quiet, and watching me. All I hear is the music playing in the background. _

_I pulled my arm back slowly then released it._

_Everyone started cheering when I made it in._

"_Damn it Hudson, this is all your fault! You suck at pool!" Santana yelled._

_Puck and I high fived then walked over to them. _

"_Alright cough it up." Puck smirked holding out his hand._

_Santana smacked Finn's arm then handed me and Puck each a one hundred dollar bill. Finn rubbed his arm then paid up._

_Puck and I high fived again after putting our money in our pockets, while Santana grumbled sitting next to Brittney and Quinn._

_I looked over and locked eyes with Quinn. We were both about to walk over to one another when a pretty girl with light brown hair, and dark blue eyes stepped in front of me._

"_Hi." She lightly smiled at me._

"_Hi." I said back._

"_I'm Natalie."_

"_Rachel."_

"_Well Rachel you think you can teach me a thing or two about pool?"_

"_She'd love too!" Puck exclaimed handing the both of us beer; then pushed us over to the pool table shooing away people who were playing. _

"_So I heard Ms uppity broke it off with you." Natalie said after a round of pool._

_I stood in front of her glancing back at Quinn. She was looking at me so I quickly diverted my eyes. "Yeah she did."_

"_Well she's insane." By the time I looked up Natalie had brought me into a unexpected kiss. I could hear all the guys' cat calling and howling._

_When we broke apart I looked to my right to see Quinn trying to break apart Santana and Brittney's heavy make out session_

"_Hey." Natalie said getting my attention. "Remember, she broke your heart."_

_I looked back to see Quinn's red eyes looking back at me. She was already at the door with the other two cheerios when I remembered when just a month ago she broke my heart._

"_Your right she did." I pulled Natalie to me bringing her in the kiss this time._

_That night I had sex with Natalie. _

All summer I did the same thing every day. Wake up, eat, work out, shower, play video game with Noah; maybe a little shopping then my favorite part partying.

I didn't really see or hear from Quinn the whole summer. I think I remember seeing her a couple times at the grocery store, but other than that I made myself forget everything about her.

One day I woke up with this grand master plan. I knew school was gonna be starting up soon, and that means it would be way harder to be with whoever I wanted when I wanted since most of the girls didn't want to have fun anymore, and wanted relationships. So I figured I would just tell the girl that I'm with for the time being that my father's wanted me to focus on soccer, glee, and of course my grades so I can keep my scholarship, and that they said I wasn't allowed to date anyone till summer; and that we had to keep our relationship a secret.

I know right brilliant plan! Noah said he wish he would have thought about that years ago. I laughed and told him that he would actually have to be good at those things for it to work.

When school started back up I had tried that trick with loads, and loads of girls, and every one of them fell for it; and we wouldn't break up unless I got bored, or they were tired of being kept a secret.

I know it's harsh and cruel of me, but I don't want another relationship. I had one for three years and look where that got me. Besides I'm not ready for one, and no one really makes my heart beat like Quinn did.

The only way I'll fall in love again is if that girl was sassy, but also sweet, classy, hot yet beautiful, decent taste in music, and of course easy on the eyes; and what I just described. That was all Quinn. So there's no way that there's another girl out there like that….

Is there?


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**Here's who I see playing these characters ****Maxie****: Kirsten Storms, ****Christina****: Lauren London, I'm keeping ****Beth**** the same and Sophia Bush plays her, ****Kate**** is the same Brittnay Snow.**

**Rachel Berry Must Die Chapter Two "Dirty Little Secret"**

When Quinn had broken up with Rachel all she thought about was how stupid she was.

Quinn just continued to cry; it hurt even more when she looked through some old pictures of her and Rachel.

"Look Quinn, Puck is having a party tonight, and I'm pretty damn sure Rachel will be there you can talk to her then." Santana suggested siting down next to Quinn's feet.

Quinn sniffled "She doesn't want to see me. When I see her in glee, classes, or when were all on the field for cheerios practice and she's practicing for soccer; she completely ignores me."

"It's not that Quinn." Brittney said soflty.

Santana and Quinn both looked at the ditzy blonde.

"Rachel's pushing herself hard for that scholarship she got." Brittney smiled widely.

Quinn sat up fast her heart stopped. "She got it?" Quinn breathed out.

Brittney beamed and nodded.

Suddenly Quinn felt like shit.

_**flashback**_

_"I don't know Quinn. What if I'm not good enough?" Rachel asked_ _looking down at the application Quinn had given her._

_"Baby, I know you'll get it. This is just for you, and you know it." Quinn smiled._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_"Quinn?" Rachel asked with her hand on the handle of the mail box._

_"Yes?" Quinn asked looking at her girlfriend._

_"Will you be there?" Rachel asked staring at her mail box._

_"For what?" Quinn asked._

_"For everything?" Rachel asked looking up at her. "When I win a game, or get an acceptence letter, and hopefully this scholarship. When all my dreams come true; will you be there?"_

_Quinn looked a little taken back "Of course." She pulled the brunette in a hug kissing her cheek._

_"You promise"_

_"I promise." _

_**end of flashback.**_

"When?"

"When what, Quinn?" Brittney asked.

"When did she get it?" Quinn asked frustrated she wanted to know now.

"Ohhh! Ummm...uhhh...I think like the day you broke up with her." Brittney thought looking up.

Santana looked down at the bed biting her bottom lip.

Quinn felt her heart drop_._ She made so many promises to Rachel, and she knew that Rachel was serious about the two of them. She knew all Rachel wanted was her and she broke her heart.

"Quinn?" Brittney called out.

Quinn looked to the other blonde. "I think she misses you too."

Quinn smiled.

Santana rolled her eyes "So then your coming then?"

Quinn nodded smirking; she was gonna get Rachel back.

**xxxxxxx**

When Quinn ran into Rachel at Puck's; the brunette wouldn't even look her in the eyes. That's when she knew she had hurt the girl deeply she just wouldn't show it. That's one of the problems they always had was Rachel's walls that kept the blonde out, and when she did finally let her guard down she got knocked down.

When Quinn was asking about how Rachel was doing, she really wanted her to tell her that she had gotten that scholarship, but she didn't, and that was proof that Rachel had brought her dukes back up.

And when Quinn had finally decided to tell Rachel she was sorry, and wanted her back. Puck had called the brunette over, and Rachel completely forgot about Quinn.

Quinn did think it was really hot when Rachel was assertive, and especially when she won; but when she and Rachel locked eyes she knew what she wanted. Because it was what she wanted as well, but when a girl got in the way and Puck made them talk and play pool she got jealous.

And when the brown haired harlett took Rachel's face in her hands she felt hurt, and needed to get out of there. Especailly when Rachel looked at her then brought the other girl in a kiss.

After that incident Quinn tried everything to stay away from Rachel, but when she went to the grocery store, and saw her flirting with another girl. She got hurt all over again. Quinn's mom got fed up with Quinn's depression and made her get a job at the new mexican resturant _'te amo'._

She heard of how hard Rachel was pushing herself, but she also heard of how the brunette would unwind, and it made her hurt knowing that while she stayed at home watching movies, reading, and remembering the great times they had together Rachel went out pretty much every night partying.

Once school started Quinn watched as Rachel would walk through the school like she owned the place; working it. Everyone concidered Rachel as a Goddess. Hot, best in their soccer team, glee club, and most of all playing girls. The guys would watch in amazment at how the brunette could get pretty much any girl she wanted. Quinn knew exactly how Rachel never got caught cheating on all of these girls.

But one day when Quinn had finally worked up the courage to speak to Rachel, and not just be the flower on the wall anymore, a new girl walked up to Rachel. She was about Rachel's highth if she wasn't wearing heels. She had short blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. Quinn wondered if this blonde knew Kurt cause it seemed they both loved couture; since the blued eyed blonde was wearing top of the line fashion.

"Hi I'm Maxie." The blonde smiled at Rachel who had just opened her locker.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Rachel Berry? Yes I know." the girl smiled.

Rachel chuckled "How'd you know?"

"Well your pretty well know around here." Maxie smiled.

"Ahh"

"Yup, and well I figured you could be the one to show me around town." Maxie smirked.

"Uhh sure." Rachel answered she was usually the one to do the quick chase then date.

"Great here's my number call me when your ready tonight, and I'll give you directions." Maxie smiled scribbling her digets on a piece of paper.

"Oh...okay."

"Bye." Maxie said seductivley the added an extra leg work as she strudded down the hall making Rachel watch her ass along the way.

Quinn scrunched up her face in disguest. She was about to attempt to walk over to her when one of her cheerios Christina walked up to Rachel.

"Umm what the hell was that about?" Nina asked.

"She just wanted me to show her around town that's all." Rachel smiled, but Christina looked skeptical. "I promise."

Christina sighed and nodded.

Rachel smiled shutting her locker; but when Christina leaned in to kiss her Rachel leaned back out.

Christina looked hurt, but Rachel had saw Quinn staring.

"Babe no someone could be watching." Rachel sighed at Christina's hurt expression then said "Look I'll call you tonight; okay?"

Christina nodded.

"Alright then...I gotta get to class." and with that Rachel took one look at Quinn as she walked by, but then looked straight ahead.

Quinn had English next with Rachel, and watched as the brunette got another girl in her basket. Her name was Beth, and she had dark green eyes, long wavy brown locks, and a raspy voice. She was proabably few brain cells smarter than Brittney. But one thing Beth had a huge advantage on with Rachel, was that she's a full fledged vegan. Probably more than Rachel.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Quinn went to work that night she gave up her table so she wouldn't have to deal with Rachel and her new date. She had given Kate one of the girls who worked there. Who seemed to know Rachel's tricks as well. The only thing was the girl would get tongue tied when Rachel would speak to her, but honestly who wouldn't?

Quinn watched as the blonde blue eyed girl curtsyed to at Rachel.

Quinn held back a giggle as Kate came back. She watched as Rachel pulled out the chair for Maxie, and wined and dined her.

Maxie had said something in french when Rachel said "Hmm you are so sexy when you speak French."

Maxie giggled and pulled Rachel into a kiss.

Quinn would always listen to Rachel's conversations with the girls she would bring, but she knew Rachel never noticed her. Cause if she did she would stop going to that resturant.

The next day at Rachel's soccer game everyone in the school pretty much showed up cheering for her. Quinn had cheered on the team as she watched Nina act extra sluttly for Rachel. Quinn saw Beth cheering in the stands for Rachel screaming "Go Rachel kill the bobcats! Then saw how she said to the girl next to her "Not the real bobcats, I mean their indangered."

They were in halftime and Rachel put her arm around Maxie taking the blondes microwphone.

"Rachel Berry here, also know as '_Awesome', 'Berry', 'Rae','R-Dog'"_

Puck came around to her cheering her on "Go Rach!"

Rachel grinned "_Rach, _some people call me _'R-Baby'_. But Im best know as _'El Capitan'_" Rachel winked holding up a finger saying she's number one.

Quinn rolled her eyes and was about to go to her postion when Christina took her spot at the front, and before Quinn could do anything the song had started and she was forced to dance in the middle unnoticed by Rachel once again. Once the song was over Quinn pushed Nina aside telling her she better never do something like that again, and Christina snipped back.

"Wow...state your name cheerio." Sue Sylvester demanded after seeing what happened.

"Christina Worthy."

"Well well Christina you just might be _Worthy_ of being placed as head cheerleader."

"What?" Quinn huffed.

"I don't know what is going on with you Q, but you better fix it." Sue snapped then trotted away knocking down bench warmers along the way.

Christina smirked then turned on her heel walking back towards her friends.

Rachel won the game, and Quinn was going to go up to her and congratulate her, but Christina beat her to it.

The next day while Quinn was working she noticed Rachel had taken Christina this time. Quinn growled inwardly handing Kate the menus.

"So Sylvester just gave it too you? Are you sure?" Quinn heard Rachel ask.

"Yup." Christina smiled.

Rachel was about to say something but Kate went in and handed them both menus, but Rachel took Christina's away and handed the menus back to Kate.

"Two green salads dressing on the side, Salmon for her, the vegan BBQ Tempeh for me."

"I love when you do that." Christina husked.

"I love doing that." Rachel said back smirking.

"I love that you that I love you doing that." Christina smiled.

Rachel showed her hand at Kate "And...no need to rush between courses." Quinn and Kate rolled their eyes when they watched Rachel scoot her chair closer to Christina and say "That top...looks so hot on you. I bet it's even hotter off you."

The next day Rachel had taken Beth this time.

"I've never been here, babe but I just wanted to take you to a nice place so I hope they have vegan food." Rachel smiled.

And Beth looked at her adoreingly and smiled back.

When Rachel opened her menu she grimaced "Oh, no! Veal?" Rachel put down her menu and said "I'm sorry lets just go."

Rachel stood up abruply and souted "If I wanted to torure animals I'd got to a medical lab!"

Beth touched her arm bringing her down softly and said "Hey."

"Which I would never do, 'cause they torture animals."

Beth smiled softly and leaned in and said seductivly "You know for you I don't have to give up all meat."

Rachel smiled and leaned in further taking Beth's lips with hers.

Kate shook her head standing next to a pissed off jealous Quinn "I don't get it. I mean these girls all seem so confident and cool. How do they not know that Rachel is cheating on all of them?" Kate asked.

Quinn shook her head holding back tears and let out Rachel's secret "Shes a total operator. She goes out with girls from different cliques so that they never actually talk to each other." Quinn stiffled a chuckle "And then tells them her fathers don't let her date during the school year so they'll have to keep it a secret."

"How'd you learn all this stuff?" Kate asked.

Quinn held back her cries "I don't know just a guess." and quickly walked to the girls bathroom crying in a stall till she composed herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Quinn went to school in the morning she noticed how everyone greeted Rachel with highfives and hand shakes, and how she got free water from a guy in the concession stand.

Rachel smirked at Puck as she left his side to greet Christina.

"What's up girl" Rachel said standing behind Christina.

"Hey." Christina cooed.

"Lookin good." Rachel smiled placeing money down buying raffle tickets from Christina's stand.

"Hey, Rachel." a girl in the cheerios standing by Santana, Quinn, and Brittney called out to Rachel as she passed by "Hey" Rachel said back nodding her head at the school girl with the crush.

Rachel bit her lip smiling at Beth as she wwalked around the girl gripping her ass.

Beth giggled smirking.

"Hey." Rachel smiled.

"Hey." Beth smiled back.

Rachel bent down signing some petition Beth made then looked around and leaned in packing Beth on the lips; and turned around going to Maxie's bake sale.

"You got something sweet for me?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Of course." Maxie smirked.

Maxie held up icing on her finger.

"Uhh I don't know." Rachel replied nervously.

The brunnete looked around making sure Beth, and Christina weren't watching and sucked the icing off of the blondes finger. When Maxie smirked it threw Rachel in an old memory of her and Quinn baking cupcakes to raise money for glee and ended up covering eachother in egg and flour. Quinn ended up thinking of that same thing.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey babe." Rachel smiled walking in home ec to find her girlfriend making cup cakes._

_Quinn looked up at her then back down at her mix._

_"Hey what's wrong?" Rachel asked._

_"Oh nothing just the fact that my girlfriend was flirting with Chritina on the field today." Quinn grumbled._

_"Babe are you serious? She just asked how we were doing." Rachel went behind Quinn letting her arms wrap around the blondes waist kssing her neck. "And I made sure she knew we were solid." _

_Quinn felt Rachel smirk against her neck. "Hey your not wearing your cheerios uniform." Rachel said letting her chin rest on Quinn's shoulder._

_"I didn't want to get it dirty." Quinn explained._

_Rachel chukled "Well...you get it dirty with me."_

_Quinn blushed and grabbed an egg crushing it on Rachel's head "Your such an egg head."_

_Rachel froze as the yoke rolled down her face "Ohh God...dead fetuses on my face."_

_Quinn laughed._

_And Rachel glared grabbing flour and flicking it at Quinn._

_Quinn gasped blowing out flour from her nose and mouth "I just measured that!"_

_Rachel smirked, and Quinn flicked more flour on Rachel as Rachel threw batter on her girlfriend._

_They were a giggling mess till they stopped in an embrase and Rachel moved Quinn's hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her._

_They were both pulling apart for air panting._

_Rachel lifted Quinn on the counter kissing her lips one last time till Rachel pushed down Quinn's pants and underwear._

_"Baby what if someone comes in?" Quinn asked breathlesly._

_"Everyones gone home already baby." Racchel stated desiding what to do first to Quinn._

_"But- Ohhhhh...Rach" Quinn moned as Rachel pressed her mouth against Quinn's clit._

_Later on after Rachel's turn Rachel grabbed some choclate licking it off of Quinn's body._

_**End of Flashback**_

That memory made Rachel and Quinn ache for eachother.

When Rachel turned her head again she saw Quinn staring back at her and so Rachel turned and left the other way before Maxie could turn back around.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn was walking down stairs behind both coach Biest and Slyvester both whom were bickering till Rachel walked past them checking out coach Biest like _Joey Tribbiani from Friends_.

Coach Biest yelled out in pain clutching her chest tumbling down the stairs on top of Coach Sylevester.

Rachel winced and was about to keep going up stairs till a cute girl rushed down to both coaches sides.

Rachel smiled at the girl and pushed past Quinn to help her.

"I can not believe you almost killed Coach Sylveater and Coach Biest." Noah laughed during glee as everyone else did too.

Rachel chuckled and shurgged "How was I supose to know Coach Biest had an acute angina?" Rachel chuckled "Angine. It sounds like _vagina_" Rachel chuckled and said "Kurt has a mangina. haha"

Everyone laughed as Kurt glared at her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Quinn went in for cheerios a volley ball coach made all gym class including the cheerios have gym class together since Biest and Sylvester were both in the hospital.

Their was a bunch of groans about having to do this but Quinn just sat down with Brittney and Santana.

"Yeah, yeah I know we all hate each other." the coach said. "Okay Jennifer, Alison, Molly, Sarah Denise and Kimmie on the left side! And on the right side I wan Beth, Maxie, Christina, Quinn, and...uhh what's her face."

"I'm Kate, Kate." Kate said standing up.

"Alright Ladies lets play ball!" The coach yelled.

"Your Christina right? I'm Kate."

"So?" Christina shurgged.

Quinn rolled her eyes she had to keep reminding herself that Rachel didn't love her. She postianed herself next to Kate in the back and heard a girl ask Maxie "You weren't at the party last night, where were you?"

"Well this is totally on the DL. I mean not fit to print. I'm dating..." Maxie leaned in and whispered "Rachel Berry." she smiled.

Quinn snapped her head to Christina who gasped the raised the volley ball and hit Maxie in the head."

"Hey!" Maxie yelled

Christina shurgged and said "Sorry. It slipped."

"Okay. Alright. I'm fine." Maxie shurgged it off. Getting back in stance as Beth and Quinn turned their heads back straight.

Maxie smiled and said "Okay everybody. Let's play." as soon as she turned around Christina slapped the ball in Maxie's face again. Knocking her to the gorund.

Maxie got up and walked up to Christina saying "You know what? That was no accident!" as she pushed Christina back.

Christina shoved back "She's mine! Stay away from her!"

"Oh! You little brat!" Maxie said smacking Vhristina in the head.

Beth got in the middle trying to push them back "Oh! Girls! Peace and Love! Come on! No girl is worth fighting over! Stop!"

"There's nothing to fight about! Rachel Berry is mine!" Christina yelled trying to get to Maxie.

Beth gasped gripping the ball then chucking it in Christina's stomach "What the hell is your problem?"

Beth pointed to herself "I am dating Rachel Berry."

Christina gasped then chucked the ball at Beth's face. Beth gasped and ducked hitting Kate in the face knocking her down.

Beth got up and turned towards Maxie and slapped her across the face.

The coach blew her whistle "Enough! Let's get back in the game."

Maxie stomped the ground.

Christina was clentching her jaw shut.

And Beth was breathing heavily the yelled as she shoved Maxie. Christina shoved Beth pushing Kate back.

Maxie picked up the ball thorwing it at Christina's face but she ducked and it hit th coach in the face instead.

Christina grabbed the net full of volley balls and tried to hit Beth but ended up hitting Kate.

"Just let me get them!" Maxie yelled as the coach tried to hold her back yelling "Pu those balls down!"

Christina lifted the balls again hitting Beth on the side.

Beth moved over to the cart of Volley balls and threw on at Maxie's face but again hit Kate in the head.

Quinn walked over to sit next to Brttiney and Santana.

"Stop the violence" Brittney said.

Santana chuckled "Wow who would've thunk every girl in the school has the hots for Berry. But you gotta admit the girl is a smooth operator."

Quinn watched as Rachel and her team were about to walk in but when she saw what was happening she quickly scurried out of there.

Quinn looked back at the girls who were still fighting each other.

Beth had grabbed the cart trying to run over Kat, the coach, Christina, and Maxie. Knocking them all to the ground.

Kate grabbed the coaches whistle and blew hard. Making them all stop and get up.

"This girl is cheating on all of you, and instead of taking it out on her you're beating the shit out of each other?" Kate yelled.

"Language!" The coache yelled standing up. "Detention. You, you, you, and you!"

They all opened their mouths like _'What did I do wrong?'_

Kate huffed storming out of the gym as the three girls glared at her back.

"Who is that?" Beth gritted.

"I dont know. Pam...something." Christina scoffed standing up and walking off.

Maxie huffed and left too.

"Wow...B let's go make out." Santana said.

"Okay!" Brittney smiled linking her pinky with Santana's.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later on that day Quinn watched as Rachel joked around with her soccer buddies till Christina stood up from the cheerios table and walked over to Rachel.

"Rachel? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah sure. Later guys." Rachel waved to her smirking soccer buddies. "Later."

"So what's up?" Rachel asked as they walked behind a stone stand. By Quinn's table.

"In PE today, some loser said that she went out with you."

"Really? And you believed her."

"No, I mean, I don't know. You can't have a girlfriend-"

"During the school year...But if I could...you know who it'd be." Rachel said closing in on Christina lifting her hand on the wall. Christina smiled and Rachel looked to her right making sure no one was looking and leaned in to steal a kiss.

Rachel pulled back "You know, I don't know why girls say stuff like that. I mean I think they're just jealous of what we have. Because we share something special." After Christina left Maxie walked up. Rachel said the same thing. Beth walked up after and Rachel said the same thing except Beth got all hot and bothered and dragged Rachel to a bathroom stall.

"Wow Berry's good." Santana whispered to Quinn and Brittney.

"Shh S!" Brittney whispered eating popcorn.

"Something we don't have to label." Rachel said. Puck had walked in the cafeteria watching Rachel and smirked.

"You know, it's...it's an unspoken bond. And I love how secure you are." Rachel went on.

After Christina left Maxie walked up. Rachel said the same thing. Beth walked up after and Rachel said the same thing except Beth got all hot and bothered and dragged Rachel to a bathroom stall.

"Whoa" Santana laughed "How does Rachel come up with this stuff?"

Quinn had enough and left the cafeteria heading to the one place her and Rachel had. The chior room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright Detention has begun. I'll be right back." The teacher said. "And no talking!"

Christina whipped around; her cheeerios pony tail flying threw the hair "So, I talked to Rachel. It was sweet. She felt bad for you. She said you were jealous because we share something special, something that we didn't have to label because it's-"

"Because it's our unspoken bond and I just love how secure you are." Beth continued.

"And it hurts me to hear you question it? Because you're the-"

All three of them finshed shouting it out "Only girl for me?" They all gasped making Kate roll her eyes.

"Damn! She said the same thing to all of us!" Christina huffed.

"Figures. She makes up with us and then she hooks up with us-" Beth said.

Maxie gasped "You guys hooked up?"

Beth raise her eyebrow "Rachel and I share something special."

"Oh, what, that you've both been in your pants?" Maxie snapped jealous that Rachel had never went that far with her.

Beth raised her head "We share a strict vegan/ nonviolent out look on life." Clicking her pen to start her homework.

Christina faked coughed muttering "Hippie slut."

"Oh, nice, Christina. like everyone doesn't know that little miss cheerleader brings it on.

"Look-"

Maxie squeaked "You too?"

"-Rachel and I belong together. She is team captain, and I am head cheerleader." Christina said flipping her pony tail back.

Beth chuckled "Oh, I'm sorry what kind of cheerleader?"

"Like she's take either of you two seriously!" Maxie exclaimed.

"Do not lump me with her!" Beth pointed at Christina.

"Oh, so, what now your better than me?" Christina snapped.

"Shut up." Kate huffed.

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"What?" they all asked turning towards Kate.

"Sorry. S-Sorry." Kate mumbled.

"You have something to say?" Christina snapped.

"No, it's none of my business." Kate stated.

"What?" Beth huffed.

"Okay let me guess. Does she always use pet names like_ 'baby', and 'Sweetheart'? _Yeah, it's not out of affection. It's so she won't get your names mixed up. And- and she's all about an unspoken bond or something special, but never about a relationship. A-And the whole arrangement was your idea so you feel guilty that she cheated." Kate explained.

Christina huffed "Oh my gosh. Your dating Rachel too."

Maxie and Beth huffed.

"No, uh...I just knew a someone like her. Skip." Kate nodded.

"She's right. I mean she's always making me feel guilty." Maxie stated.

"Yeah." Beth nodded.

"It seems to me that if someone treats you like that it-" Christina interupted Kate.

"You'd break up with her. Blah-blah-blah."

"Rach would have another girlfriend in a second." Beth stated.

"No I didn't say _'break up'_. I'd get even." Kate smirked.

The three girls raised their eyebrows.

"Who are you?" Christina asked.

Kate opened her mouth but Beth interupted.

"I know! Your that girl who got a crush on Mr Shue and ate one of those peppers and went to the hospital in a coma!" Beth exclaimed.

Christina rolled her eyes "That was Suzie Pepper."

"Oh Then you were the other girl who whigged out and got sent to rehab!" Beth recommented.

"No." Kate stated.

"Fate camp?" Beth asked.

"No, my name is-"

"Hey no talking!" the teacher yelled.

"My name is-"

"No talking!"

Kate huffed giving the teacher a _'Bitch' _look.

Later that night as Kate laid down doing her homework her mom came in grabbing one of her sweaters then told her she had a friend at the door.

First it was Maxie, then Christina, and then Beth each one of them wanting one thing. Revenage.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn was in the learning center putting her things away after a really touch tudoring session with Brittney.

It was just her when she heard voicees.

"Wow...a learning center? Who knew this was here?" Beth exclaimed.

"Look at her struttin her stuff like she owns the place!" Christina snapped.

"Well...she does." Beth said softly.

"For now. This way." Maxie stated taking the girls around the corner.

Quinn noticed and hid.

"Don't touch anything." Maxie said.

"Wow." Beth said.

"You spend way too much ime in after school programs." Christina scoffed.

"Thank you...Beth can you get the lights?" Maxie asked.

Beth looked around.

"It's the remote...labeled _'lights'_" Maxie rolled her eyes.

Beth glared turning off the lights.

"Okay guys lets go." Maxie said turning on the projector. "Please try and pay attention and all cell phones off."

Quinn watched as a sexy picture of Rachel poped on screen.

"Kate do your thing." Maxie smiled.

"My thing? Oh okay." Kate stood up "What...is it that attracts you to Rachel?"

"Kate, I like where you're going with this. Okay girls we need to define Rachel. She's statue wrapped in a painting in a frame made of hotness. What makes her tick? Is it that charm? Is it that smile? Is it that perfect tan? What is it girls? Dig deep." Maxie said shking her thoughts of a wet Rachel lathering her up in soap.

"It's everything." Beth gasped "It's her eyes...her lips, her chest. The way that she holds you her whole body tightens-"

"Uh, we all know what happens when a girl cums." Christina scoffed. Making Quinn growl inwardly.

"Not what I meant!" Beth exclaimed.

"You guys save it for Rachel, okay? Look, back to the point we all agree she's what do we do?" Maxie asked.

"Well, in cheer, we usually tear down the other team by undermining their confidence. Making them feel lame. And by getting the footballers to slushie them." Christina stated.

"I don't think this is the case for U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi." Beth scoffed.

Quinn rolled her eyes along with Christina "Shut up."

"Chritina as much as I hate to admit this...you have a point." Maxie chimed in.

"Right. And since Rachel's game is that she always has a date to get even with a girl like that, you have to make her...undatable." Kate explained.

"Yes." Maxie whispered typing _'Undatable'_ on Rachel's picture. "A systematic destruction of all that is Rachel Berry."

Quinn flinched when Maxie hit a button making Rachel explode.

"Girls I think I have an idea." Beth grins.

Beth had taken Rachel to get photographed that day and when Rachel took out another girl she saw a picture on the movie screen.

The bleach blonde turned around smiling.

"I do modling on the side." Rachel smiled.

_'Just another pretty face?'_

The next slide went on saying _'Or just the face of Herpes?'_

"What! No...no I don't have that." Rachel explained.

Another slide came on _'I know, I have it.'_

The girl gasped and ran away.

"No that's not real! I only modeled as a girl wih Herpes!" Rachel explained.

Beth threw popcorn giggling with the rest of the girls.

Rachel huffed jetting out of the theatre.

The next day Rachel got an award for teen responsiblity at school.

"I don't personaly suffer from a STD, but one in five young adults do. And I am proud to give my voice to the silent!" Rachel exclaimed holding up her awards.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So what's up Q?" Santana asked looking at a thinking Quinn.

"San the day before yesterday I heard something. Something against Rachel." Quinn said.

"What?"

"You remember those three girls that fought eachother in gym?" Santana nodded. "Well they're plotting a revenage tactic against Rachel."

Santana snorted "Are you serious?"

Quinn nodded their the ones that said "Rachel had Herpes!"

"Wow. Well that backfired."

"Yeah...so what should I do?" Quinn asked.

"Q I don't know we hardly ever talk to Rachel anymore."

"Yeah but I still love her." Quinn stated.

"I don't Q...I really don't"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So the Herpes thing backfired." Christina sighed.

"We need to make Rachel less strong, and more weak. Like us." Maxie said.

Beth gasped "She takes those pills coach gave her so she won't have her periode and it makes her more stronger!"

"Oh! Beth you are a genius!" Maxie smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Rachel practiced on the field Christina left the cheerios to go and switch out Rachel's pills with a regualr vitamn pill.

Quinn noticed but didn't utter a word. She decided to keep her mouth shut. It would mean when Rachel would be down she could swoop in unnoticed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel was in the middle of a game and she had just scored when she started feeling her boobs grow sore.

She kept trying to steal the ball. When a girl kept punching her boob. Rachel stepped back and the girl did it again.

"Lay off, their sensitive." Rachel said.

"Oh sorry princess. Did you chip a nail? Really how many times do I have to flush before you go away?" The butch girl uttered shoveing Rachel back. It made Quinn growl.

"Whoa chill Q." Santana shook her head.

"Play clean." Rachel said.

"Hey, if I wanted to listen to an asshole I would have farted."

Rachel gasped "That's an awful thing to say!" and shoved the girl back.

The ref blew his whistle puling out a flag.

Rachel huffed "She started it! She was being mean!"

Quinn smiled adorningly at Rachel.

Christina stiffled a laugh as she watched Rachel trot over to some fat kids bag stealing his candy bar. "Rach that's mine I got low blood sugar!"

Rachel growled "I need it!"

The kid backed off slowly.

"Rach what's wrong?" Brittney asks walking to her with Santana and Quinn.

"Do my thighs look fat in these shorts?" Rachel asked looking down. The whistle blew getting Rachel's attention. She threw the bar at the kid and ran back on the field.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows she had never seen Rachel insecure before. "What did that bitch do now?"

Santana stalked off to Christina with Brittney and Quinn right behind her Santana shoved her "What did you do to Rachel?"

"Rachel! Rachel!" a girl called out.

"What!" Rachel yelled trying to keep the ball away from the other team.

"I'm open!"

"Fine!" Rachel huffed kicking the ball across the field. "Ugh! Now look what you made me do!"

"I don't know what your talking about but if you don't get out of my grill it will be on." Christina snapped.

"Oh hell no!" Santana yelled pulling Chritinas hair.

"Stop the violence." Brittney called out.

"Time!" the coach called out.

Quinn turned around seeing a red faced Rachel rubbing her shoulder.

"Rach you oaky?" the coach asked.

"Yeah. Why? Don't I look okay?" Rachel answered. "Cause I feel okay I feel fine...I'm great...What are you saying?"

"I'm saying focus. We got one minute left on the clock to finich this game." The coach stated.

"I'm in it." Rachel said.

"On three. One-two-three"

"Titians! Ahhhh!" they all exclaimed.

Right when the ball was in the air Rachel jumped up to kick it sideways and ended up missing it cause another player colided with her. It shocked everyone; Rachel never missed a shot.

Quinn almost ran out there to check on her. When she saw Rachel groaning.

"Berry, Berry are you okay? Can you finish the game?" th coahc asked running out there.

It broke Quinn's heart when she saw Rachel with red eyes.

"No. I-I-I'm anxious and bloated, and my tummy really hurts!" Rachel cried.

"Don't be such a baby! Get out there now! We need you! Get up. Lets go!" the coach demanded.

The field was absoulutly silent. "No!...I won't! I mean, i-i-it's always me! W-W-We need you Rach. Let's go Berry. Berry! Berry! Berry!" Rachel stomped. "You're always yelling at me! Nothing's ever good enough for you! You never listen to me! What about my feelings?" Rachel looked around at everyones shocked expressions, and how Santana and Christina were both frozen holding eachothers hair.

Rachel covered her face running off the field yelling "Move!" and "Leave me alone!"

Brittney ran after her and Santana and Quinn waited outside the locker room for an hour till Rachel finally came out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day at school when Rachel came in trying to high five her soccer buddies they all shook they're heads and people ignored Rachel.

Rachel sighed sadly and went to open her locker.

Quinn was about to go comfort her when a pretty girl walked up to Rachel and tapped her shoulder.

"What you did on the field last night...was the most courageous thing I have every seen any woman do." She smiled.

Rachel blushed.

"This is my peer-counseling hotline. Give it a call anytime you want to talk." The girl leaned to Rachel's ear and whispered "I stay up late."

Rachel's lips twitched into a smile and watched as the girl gave her hips an extra sway as she walked away.

Puck looked at Rachel shocked and Rachel shook her head smirking.

After Rachel grabbed her books another girl came saying "A real woman knows how to feel. I want a real woman."

Quinn rolled her eyes and left for class.

During cheerios practice coach had them working out on the wights along with the Rachel's soccer team.

Quinn watched as Rachel pulled the level wights till a another pretty blonde walked in, and walked in front of Rachel.

"If you ever need a shoulder or a hug or, you know.." The girl trialed her fingers down Rachel's chest to her crouch poking at it.

Rachel groaned trying to hold on to the wights.

"I'm here." the girl finished.

Rachel let go of the weights letting out a breath. The girl smirked.

Quinn growled watching Rachel walk away with the slutty blonde.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn was in a class room doing homework while she and Santana had to wait for Brittney to be done with her test. When she saw Rachel.

"Hey sweetie!" Rachel said standing in front of Christina. "Look I know I wigged out last night. My peer counselor says I need to look into my emotional responsibility. So...I've been doing some me...work, and uh, it's really been clearing things up. And well you know there's only one girl for me." _'Quinn' Rachel thought to herself_ "But...I don't think that girl is you."I mean, we had a fun run. You know? I'm just ready to find something deeper, more complex. So...we...good?" Rachel smiled.

Quinn listend and watched with Santana as Rachel told Beth, Christina, and Maxie the same thing. But ended up the same as well.

Each girl looked shocked, then hurt, then just plain pissed off.

Christina gritted her teeth bringing her hand back slappine the hell out of Rachel.

Beth huffed slapping Rachel across the face.

And Maxie gasped slapping Rachel.

They all slapped Rachel again on the other side.

Christina huffed and stomped down the hall way. Rachel rolled her eyes.

Maxie sniffled and straightened her posture before walking away.

Beth slapping Rachel just made Beth want Rachel more. She pulled Rachel's face to her sucking her lips off and pushing her in a janitors closet letting Rachel have her way one last time.

That night all three broken hearted girls went to Kate eating chocolate and coming up with a plan to brake Rachel's heart the way she broke theirs.

They started the next day getting Kate to try out for the cheerios.

When Christina was showing Kate how to show off her attiude Rachel came up "Chris were cool right?"

"What?"

"Who's the new cheerio?"

"That's Kate." Christina gritted.

Rachel leaned on her shoulder "She's cute."

Christina narrwoed her eyes "Not gonna happen. She's not into highschool girls."

Rachel scoffed as Christina walked off.

Christina nudged Kate as Rachel smirked.

"That's it?" Kate asked.

"We just planted the seed." Christina explained.

"What did she say about me? Did she say anything?" Kate asked.

"Cute."

Kate gasped "She said that? She really di-Uh Oh my gosh you didn't even introduce me."

Christina raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

Christina took Kates wrist dragging her into the bathroom meetin Beth and Maxie.

"I don't think Kates' ready." Christina explained.

The other two raised their eyebrows.

"I...I'm totally ready." Kate said nervously.

"Really? Tell'em what Rachel said about you."

"Oh what about me being cut? Oh. No it's just a comment. If anything it's an insult. I knwo she's just getting ready to use me." Kate explained.

"Kate I'm confused but I thought you said you had experience with people like this." Beth said.

"I do I've watched my mom date tons of them."

"But have you ever dated one?" Beth asked.

"Have you ever dated a Rachel Berry?" Christina asked.

"Have you ever dated...anyone?" Maxie asked.

"Define _'Anyone'_" Kate asked.

They all gasped.

"Oh...no I'm not ready for this!" Kate paniced.

"No you just need to remember to be cool and collected." Maxie said.

"Yeah. Be caring and passionate." Beth smiled

"Be proud and aggressive." Christina smirked.

"But you have got to make her chase you okay? Cause if it's easy she'll get bored." Maxie explained.

"Okay...got it." Kate said.

"So...she really said you were cute?" Maxie asked testing Kate.

"Yeah. I mean that's what Christina said and-" Kate said grinning "Damn it!"

"Okay look it's not that hard when she speaks to you count to three then answer her." Maxie said.

"Yeah, don't show any interest. Don't even look at her too much." Christina said.

"Do got this?"

"..."

"I said do you have it?" Maxie asked.

"I was counting to three." Kated explained.

"Not that slow we don't wnat her to think your retarted." Beth explained.

A group of girls came in sending the four girls away.

"S? B? Did you guys hear that?" Quinn asked climbing out of the stall.

"Yeah, those bitches!" Santana growled.

"They're gonna hurt Rachel" Brittney pouted.

"What are you gonna do Q?" Santana asked.

"I don't know...I thought I would warn her but then I thought maybe when they hurt her I'll swoop in."

"Hmm I don't know Q...but it's your call." she said taking Brittney's pinkey and walking out of the bathroom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn stood by her locker as she watched Rachel walk up to Kate "Hey."

"..."

"Rachel Berry?"

"Hi." Kate smiled.

"So...you must be new."

"..."

"Well, not _'new'_ new, but new to cheer."

"..."

"Okay, don't tell me. Tell me over dinner Friday night. I'm captain of the soccer team, captain of glee club your our new cheerleader. I'm obligated to buy you dinner. School rules." Rachel smiled.

"Thank you, but I'm gonna have to pass." Kate said walking around Rachel.

"You busy, or straight?" Rachel asked confused.

"Sure I'm busy. Nice to meet you bye." Kate said walking away.

"What?" Rachel whispered.

Quinn had science with Kate when a Jew fro walked in handing flowers to Kate. Then he left and another kid came in handing her flowers, and another, and another till she couldn't see out the door.

Quinn listened as Rachel's voice came over the P.A._ "Attention fellow students Rachel Berry here..If Kate out there in loudspeaker land my number is 555-6467." _

Quinn watched as everyone took out their pens and paper writing down the numbers given. She swallowed her jelousy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel was sitting by Santana and Brittney talking as Quinn acted like she was reading.

Suddenly Rachel snatches Quinn's book and acts likes she's reading as she bumps into Kate.

Quinn huffed and followed Brittney and Santana who were following Rachel.

"Oh hey!"

"Hey." Kate says back.

"Did you like the flowers?" Rachel asked.

"Uhh yeah if your into that sort of thing." Kate stated.

Quinn growled remembering how Rachel used to leave her sweet flowers and notes in her locker or in her pocket.

"Cause I didn't get a phone call." Rachel said.

"I didn't have a pen." Kate shurgged.

Brittney and Santana dropped their jaws. "Well ain't that bitch." Santana chuckled.

"Hey! Come on now...I'll get her..it'll just take sometime." Rachel shurgged furrowing her brows when she notcied the book that was still in her hand.

"That's mine." Quinn said lowly reaching out for her book.

Rachel actually forgot she was there. Quinn hadn't spoken to Rachel since the night of that party.

"Oh...sorry...I uhh gotta go." Rachel mumbled taking one last look at Kate and walked the other way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day during Rachel's game Kate had thought she had blew her chance with Rachel that is till Rachel kept doing tricks with the ball and said "Kate Spencer."

Kates eyes went wide, and Quinn watched argrily.

"How are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Good how are you?" Kate asked shocked.

"Not so good. You see I like this girl, but she doesn't even know I exist." Rachel said showing off her soccer skills.

"Berry! Get in the game!" the coach yelled.

"I'm baring my soul here coach!" Rachel explained.

"Listen Rachel I understand and respect your emotional needs, but please-" the coach gestured to the field.

Rachel head butted the ball to her team mate. Then yelled out "Ball!"

And the kicked it back.

"So Friday we usually head down to the lake and watch the sun set. You should come." Rachel said.

"U-Uhh"

"Rae!" Puck yelled out pointing to the clock.

"Kick it!" the coach yelled.

"If it'll make you kick it then okay." Kate said.

Rachel grinned then kicked the ball up and then jumped up kicking it in the goal. Wining the game.

Every one cheered but Quinn. She stood still watching Rachel get lifted up and praised.

Quinn went home earlier and snuggled with and old titians sweater Rachel had let her use. The smell had long since faded but it made Quinn feel safe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Friday came the four girls had decided on breaking Rachel's heart on her birthday in front of everyone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel actually couldn't wait for her date she had been going from girl to gril each on of them easy and each one of them not Quinn Fabray. But this girl Kate reminded Rachel so much od Quinn the only thing was the highth, and proably much more. But Rachel actually wanted to try.

So when Rachel asked Kate what kind of drink she wanted the blonde replied with "What do you think I want? And don't be wrong."

She grinned on the inside.

It was hard at first getting through to Kate but when Rachel said she was taking in all the jealous stares at her dating the most popular girl in school. And she made sure and didn't say prettiest since she knew that would be Quinn.

Soon they were in front of the fire laughing and eating smores. She even gave Kate her jacket.

Quinn sat beside Santana as she showed Brittney how to roast a marshmellow.

It hurt Quinn know Rachel was actually trying with this girl. A girl who just wants to hurt her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn noticed Kate had quit and the next day saw her come in with Rachel on her arm they both walked past the resturant. Quinn gasped she knew Rachel was taking her where Rachel had only taken one girl too. Her.

"What? Where not eating here?" Kate asked as Rachel tugged her hand.

"Nah. I thought we'd do take-out."

"Wait where are we going?" Kate asked.

"Well, I could tell ya but then I'd have to kill ya." Rachel smiled.

"Come on!" Rachel smiled making them jog.

"Theirs our table."

"Oh my gosh." Kate gasped.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wait! Where are they?" Beth asked.

"I don't know something dark." Maxie said looking at the screen and walked where Rachel and Kate had been.

Christina gasped "No effin way!"

Beth and Maxie gasped.

"Boat! I never had bee on the boat! Has anybody else been on the boat?" Beth cried out.

"No body even told me she had a boat." Christina muttered.

Christina gasped "I remember now! Quinn! Quinn Fabray!"

"What? Quinn?" Beth asked.

"Yeah her and Rachel where together for like three years till Rachel wanted to tell Quinn's parents and Quinn didn't." Christina explained.

"Wow...Rachel had a heart?" Maxie asked.

"Oh like you wouldn't believe...Quinn crushed her to the point of no return." Christina side.

"Till now." Beth muttered. Beth looked down then back up "Guys should we keep doing this? I mean-"

"Um yes!" Maxie shouted "She broke our hearts."

Beth nodded then watched as Rachel smilled genually at Kate popping champange.

When do you cue the dolphins" Kate blushed.

"..Right" Rachel looked down smilling.

"No, no don't get me wrong, it's just are you really that afraid to be yourself?" Kate asked.

"Okay fair enough, but it is terrifying trying to impress you. I haven't felt this way since Qu...in long time."

Kate notice the brief emotion of sadness flood Rachel's perfect features.

"Who was it?" Kate asked.

"Who what?" Rachel asked.

"Who broke your heart?"

Rachel looked down then back up. "Um you proabably know her since you cheer with her."

Kate furrowed her eye brows.

"Quinn...Quinn Fabray."

Kate was so shocked "Quinn?"

"Yeah we were together for three years till she broke up with me a month before school let out."

"Why?"

"Because I'm...was I was madly in love with her. I really thought she was the one. We had always talked about marriage and kids and you know...our future. Till one day I say we should tell her parents, and she freaked. A week later she tells me she can't do this anymore."

Kate could see Rachel wasn't over Quinn. She knew Rachel was still all about Quinn.

"Oh...wow...I'm sorry." Kate said feeling sorry for Rachel. No wonder the girl had been going from girl to girl. She just wanted Quinn Fabray out of her head.

"You still love her don't you?" Kate asked.

"I don't wanna lie to you. I do...I think I always will. But Quinn made her decsion. She doesn't want me, and I need to get over it."

"What if she still loves you?" Kate asked knowing by the way Quinn reacted to Rachel always bringing girls in and her crying was beacuse she knew she had made a mistake letting Rachel go.

Rachel shurgged "I don't know. But enough about that. Lets talk about you."

That night was amazing for Kate she actually found her self falling for the burnnette.

But the next day the three heartbreakers noticed it. After they had shoed sheer jealousy they saw the look.

And Kate was actually thinking of stopping but when Maxie showed a video of Rachel tellling Puck she wasn't whipped and said she was going to be scoring some goals in the bedroom tonight.

Kate ended up humlihating Rachel but Rachel ended up turning the embarassment into something cool.

"Kate!" Rachel called out.

"Hey." Kate said coldly.

"Kate, Kate, wait, wait, wait. Look you don't get it I was humliated trying to get your attention, and I'm not working this hard just so I can get some action."

"So then I'm not just some girl your trying to score in your bedroom?"

"Where did you hear that?"

Kate raised her eyebrow.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no okay that is just me telling Puck stuff he's my bestfriend. We do that with each other you know like 'guy talk'"

"So you act like a pig so you don't sound whipped?" Kate scoffed.

"Yes! Exactly! Look I haven't been in a relationship since Quinn okay. She was my first everything, and...and this is just hard for me alright. I'm trying so hard here Kate. But I'm out of plays." Rachel smiled at Kate "Kate...I wanna be with you."

Kate's breathing hitched as did Quinn's who sat at her lunch table with Brittney and Santana who couldn't believe Rachel was actually falling for this lying coneving little bitch.

Rachel took off her senior ring slipping it on Kate's finger. "Hopefully this shows you that I'm yours." Rachel lifted Kates hand "Whoever wants to know listen up." Everyone in the cafteria looked over at her.

Rachel stood up on the table bringing Kate up "I'm whipped!"

"I'm Whipped." Rachel whispered smiling. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Kate showed the girls the ring she relized how much she was going to hurt Rachel. And that made her remember how Quinn hurt her and if she went through with this then their might be chance Rachel would never want an exclusive relationship again.

Kate wasn't in love with Rachel. She knew Rachel belonged to Quinn.

"Are you serious right now?" Christina asked.

"Rachel didn't fall for you she fell for what we made you." Beth snapped.

"Your not really dating her." Maxie whispered.

"You've been Berryfied." Chrstina explained.

"Who were you before us?" Maxie asked.

"You were no one when we met you and then we made you the _one_ and this is how you repay us?" Christina snapped.

"For your information no I don't want Rachel, and she doesn't want me either...she wants Quinn, and Quinn wants her. I can see it." Kate said.

"Fabray? She dumped her." Christina said.

"Yeah because she was scared." Kate snapped.

"Whatever your Rachel is totally over that girl besides, your just trying to trick us so you can have her to yourself.

Soon the three girls were agueing over who gets Rachel till Kate snapped at them telling them their either obssesed with destroying Rachel or obessed with dating her. But Kate knew she just needed to get Quinn and Rachel back together.

Kate left the three girls standing in shock and went off to find Quinn.

"Quinn!" Kate called out catching up with the taller blonde.

"What?" Quinn asked coldly.

"Are you going to Rachel's birthday party?"

"Probably not." Quinn answered still walking and ignoring Kate.

"Why not?" Kate asked.

Quinn sighed turning around fast "What do you want Kate?"

"Uh Um look you just have to go to Rachel's party." Kate stamard.

Quinn raised her eyebrow "Why? So you can add another person to watch as you break Rachel's heart?"

"H-how did you know about that?" Kate asked.

"I'm Quinn Fabray Kate."

"Your still in love with her aren't you?" Kate asked.

"What are you talking about? In love with who?" Quinn played it off.

"With Rachel...that's how you knew how she plays girls. Because you've been on the sidelines. Your still madly in love with her, and I know you wish that the day you broke it off with her that you wouldn't have. But I know for a fact Rachel Berry is still madly in love with you."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows processing what Kate had just said.

"Look I got to really know Rachel well at least I got half way through that exterior in front of her heart. I have to admit that I did fall a little for her but the look on her face when we talked about you...I knew no one not even me stood a chance."

"Hey! Kate!" Rachel grinned running up to her girlfriend. Rachel turned slightly to seeing Quinn and she straightened her posture. "Hey..Quinn...how have you been?"

"Better...now." Quinn smiled saying softly.

Rachel dipped her head a little hiding her smile.

Till Rachel remembered her current girlfriend is next to her and was just talking to Quinn.

Rachel furrowed her brows "Um what were you two talking about?"

"Oh that I finally put a end to this cheerio business." Kate huffed feeling better in with her hair down and jeans on.

"Oh...wow...why?" Rachel asked.

"I hated it." Kate nodded.

"Oh...Quinn I heard you got your spot back. I couldn't believe Christina took it from you. That was just wrong." Rachel said shaking her head.

Quinn smiled as the bell rang.

"Come on Rachel walk me too class." Kate said earning a glare from Quinn. "You should go Quinn...really just go. Trust me." Kate said before dragging Rachel off away from Beth, Maxie, and Christina who were all walking towards her.

"I'll see you in glee Quinn!" Rachel smiled as she got dragged around the corner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn couldn't stop smiling after glee. Rachel had invited Quinn to her birthday bash.

"I hope I see you their Q." Rachel said before heading off with Puck.

Quinn grinned and practicly skipped to her car singing loudly as she drove home.

"Dude...why did you invite Quinn for?" Puck asked.

Rachel shurgged turning on the car.

"Oh...Oh no, no, no. You just got the hottest chick in school to be your girlfriend and you want bac with Fabray?"

Rachel sighed. "Quinn ade her choice, and I've made mine."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Happy birthday" Quinn said by Rachel's ear.

The player hadn't felt that since her and Quinn had been together.

Rachel turned around giving Quinn a dazling smile that could light up the world.

"Hey!" Rachel grinned pulling Quinn in a hug. "You came."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Quinn smiled. "I...Um...Got you this." Quinn pulled out a retangular box, but rachel touched her hand.

"Hold it for now I wanna save the best for last." Rachel smiled.

Quinn's heart skipped a beat "What about Kate's gift to you?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. She actually forgot she has a girlfriend. Rachel looked around "I don't think she even came."

Quinn smile faded "Did...you want her too?"

"Honestly? No. I mean Kate was really fun at first, and I actually had a meaningful convorsation with her, but...I don't know...It seems like she's hiding something you know? Like sometimes she acts really, really weird. Or sometimes she'll say something smart, and talk about Elvis Costello. I mean I can't stand Elvis Costello, but I think it's cool she has interests. But then she'll play it off acting like a total blon-" Quinn raised her eye brow at Rachel "total fake."

"Nice save." Quinn smirked.

"But I think I am begining to fall for her."

Quinn's smile fell "Rach..Kate is just-"

"Rachel...can we talk?" Kate asked tapping the brunnettes shoulder.

"Hey...you made it." Rachel smiled.

"Yo! Rach! Get up here!" Puck smiled talking through the microphone gesturing for Rachel to get on stage. "Let me give you your birthday presant!"

"Um one sec guys." Rachel said to Quinn and Kate.

"You were about to tell her weren't you?" Kate asked Quinn.

Quinn took up her HBIC stance "Yeah I was cause it looked like you were just gonna run."

"Alright so a birthday only comes once a year, and the good llord you'll be thanking. Now my fellow Jew, let's cut this cake, and see who's giving you a...spanking! Owwww!"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she watched from the crowd as Puck took Rachel on stage giving her his gift. Of two hot strippers coming out of the cake.

The two strippers walked to Rachel making the brunnete smirk just like Puck.

"Puck! Puck, hey!" Maxie yelled out.

"What's up? Whatcha got for me?" Puck asked taking a DVD from the short blonde.

"Oh, just a little something from the girls at Kodiak." Maxie explained.

"Me likey, I'm gonna start it now." Puck said leaving. Starting the movie on the screen.

The DVD showed everyone saying happy birthday to Rachel. Rachel looked over at Kate when she saw videos and conversations of her and Kate. Rachel smiled at her.

"Oh my Gosh!" Kate exclaimed running up to the stage and shutting off the movie before it showed her saying Rachel was not for her.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked Kate.

"Rachel, I have something I have to say." Kate said quietly. "The entire time I've been pretending to be a bunch of stuff that I'm not...so you would...fall for me."

A couple of guys shouted out "Louder!" and "What's the deal?"

Kate ignored it and continued "We were trying to break your heart so you knew what it felt like. That is..till I got to know why you do what you do."

"We?" Rachel asked.

Kate nodded towards Beth, Christina and, Maxie. Beth and Christina glaring while Maxie pouted.

"Oh..I get it." Rachel said looking at them. "Well hey..you girls pulled it off, congrats." Rachel looked back at Kate "It worked."

Kate started letting tears fall. "I'm sorry." she whispered taking off Rachel's ring and handing it back.

"What's the deal?" someone shouted. "What's going on! Are you guys breaking up?"

"Look this entired time I've been lying about who I am. But..I'm done pretending. This is the real me. This is Kate."

"Hey, Kate!" Karofsky called out.

"Yeah?" Kate smiled.

The hockey player threw a beer slushie at her "You're ruining the party!"

Rachel stared in shock.

And the Beth, Maxie, and Christina all went up on stage. The three girls helped clean Kate off apologizing for being total bitches. Beth snatched the microphone. "Okay so what! Big deal, she lied. We all lied!"

Maxie snatched the mic "What, like you've never lied before?"

Christina snatched it to her "Exactly! You should be throwing slushies at eachother! Not her!"

Azmio, Karofsky, and Puck all threw slushies at the three girls.

"Everybody chill! Look...they're right. Alright we all do it. I lie. I pretend I'm whatever I need to get girls." Rachel said taking the mic.

"And it works Berry!" Karofsky grinned.

Azimio and Puck both bowed down praising Rachel "You're it!"

"Naw, I'm not saying it's a good thing." Rachel pressed.

"It's a great thing!" Azmio shouted.

"What I'm trying to say is it's wrong." Rachel said.

"There ain't nothin' wrong with hookin' up with the finest girls in the school!" Puck shouted smirking.

"Yeah!" Azimio highfived him.

Quinn rolled her eyes along with Santana. Quinn had absoulutly no idea why Rachel was friends with Puck.

The crowd chanted "Berry! Berry! Berry! Berry!"

Rachel chuckled and shurgged at Kate who gave her the _'do something'_ look.

Kate huffed and grabbed some stripper cake and chunked it at Rachel's face.

"Oh it's on Spencer!" Rachel laughed heading for the cake and throwing it with the rest of the girls.

On Monday Kate called out to Rachel.

"Hey." they both greeted eachother.

"Wow, you look clean." Kate chuckled nervously.

"Thanks. You look pretty clean yourself." Rachel chuckled.

"Listen I shouldn't have thrown cake-"

"Kate stop, I deserved the cake in the face, and as hard as it might be to believe I'm gonna start telling the truth. I mean it." Rachel said then turned her head watching as Quinn walked by her with Santana and Brittney in tow.

"You should tell her." Kate said noticeing the love etch across Rachel's face.

"I'm scared." Rachel said looking down.

"I don't think Quinn wants to let you go this time." Kate smiled. "She's still in love with you, you know?"

"Really?" Rachel asked.

Kate nodded smiling and nudged Rachel towards Quinn "Go!"

Rachel looked back at Kate and slowly made her way towards Quinn.

Kate walked back towards her Beth, Christina, and Maxie all watching as Rachel.

"Santana, Brittney,...Quinn." Rachel smiled.

Quinn and Rachel gave Santana and Brittney a look "Okay, okay, were going." Santana smiled and hooked pinkys with Brittney heading down to another Quad.

"Listen Quinn...I know you didn't want to be with me before, but if you just giv-"

"Rachel...I was wrong. I got too scared and broke your heart. I was the idiot. I was the one who messed up. The one who missed her chance to say what a stupid idea I had...I love you Rachel. I never stopped."

Rachel grinned "I love you too, Quinn"

Quinn felt her heart swell and went in her bag grabbing the presant Rachel never got to open.

Rachel smiled "Best for last right?"

The ex player opened up the box and smiled holding up a gold necklace of the star of David.

"Quinn, I love it thank you." Rachel smiled putting it on.

"So...does this mean...were together?" Quinn asked nervously.

Rachel smirked. "Well what do you want from me that claims you?"

"Your heart." Quinn blushed.

Rachel chuckled "And you say I'm cheesy."

Quinn blushed looking down shoving Rachel's shoulder playfully.

"Quinn..." Rachel lifted her chin "You've always had my heart...and you always will."

Quinn gripped the necklace around Rachel's neck pulling her down for a kiss. Rachel smirked when they pulled away. "This another reason you got me this? To tug a kiss from me?"

Quinn smirked locking her arms around Rachel's neck "Maybe."

"Well...do you want my ring?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"Right already did that with someone...how about my letter?"

"I have my own."

"Hmmm how about...my heart, my eyes, and these golden hands?" Rachel smiled wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist.

"Haaa nice...I'll take it." Quinn giggled.

"Awww" all the girls said.

"Oh brother." Santana rolled her eyes.

Rachel grinned running her fingers through Quinn's blonde treses. "I missed you so much Quinn." Rachel breathed in the blonde.

"Same here...more than you know." Quinn breathed in Rachel. "I'm never leaving you again."

"I don't want you too."

They're light kisses turned into a heavy makeout session.

"Janitors closet?" Quinn panted.

"No...my bed." Rachel husked "Come!"

Quinn couldn't stop gigling when Rachel threw her on her shoulder running towards her car and driving them home to Rachel's empty place.

Quinn teased Rachel not being able to wait.

"Quinn...you keep doing that and I just might have to pull over." Rachel said feeling so much arousal she could explode.

As soon as they got to Rachel's bed they shreded their clothes catching up on a year of love making.


	3. Wherever You Will Go

**Here's who I see playing these characters ****Maxie****: Kirsten Storms, ****Christina****: Lauren London, I'm keeping ****Beth**** the same and Sophia Bush plays her, ****Kate****is the same Brittnay Snow.**

**"Rachel Berry Must Die" Chapter Three 'Wherever You Will Go'**

Okay so things with Quinn and I are going fairly well...haaa who am I kidding it's been amazing, sweet, fun, and dear god the sex it's fucking amazing.

As I put up my binder I say out loud "Why the hell do I even carry this I don't even use it any more."

"Hey, Rachel." a voice said from behind me.

"Hey Kylie, what's up." I smile at the pretty girl.

"Um I have the homework from last night...I did it for you." she says smiling handing me a sheet of paper.

"Wow...thanks." I smiled at her. Kylie is partly new this year, and she actually isn't a cheerleader. She's in the poetry club and does dance. I know wierd combo, but whatever she's hot. "You really shouldn't have Kylie."

"It was my pleasure." she smiled softly at me.

I look over her to see the most beautiful girl in the world strutting her way through the parted hall ways to me. My smile widened watching my baby look all bitched up.

My girlfriend clears her throat making Kylie spin around on her heel then spin back. "I'll see you in class." she says softly.

"Oh and Kylie." Quinn says smiling lightly.

Kylie put on a fake hurt smile "Yes?"

"Don't do my girlfriends homework anymore please. She's too smart to not do it." Quinn said.

I smirked "Exactly why I don't do it, babe. What's the point when I'm already in college level?"

Kylie looked down while Quinn raised her eyebrow at me. I knew that wasn't the real reason why Quinn didn't want Kylie doing that for me.

I sighed leaning on the lockers and turned my head towards Kylie "Kyles, you shouldn't have to do my homework for me, and I don't want you too."

Kylie smiled at her nickname I gave her "But I want too."

I could feel the inward growls Quinn was keeping in.

"Thank you, but no thank you." I say back handing her the homework.

"No...keep it. That will be the last one." She smiled and left wounded.

I sighed "Kylie, you know I had this lab partner Aubry, but she's pretty P.O'd at me so how about we just be lab partners?"

"What happened?" she asked.

"She got burnt pretty badly in an experiment."

"Oh well before I say yes, how exactly did she get burned?" Kylie asked hiding her smile.

"Well that is open for interpretation because she will say that it was my fault but I clearly said 'dear god woman your on fire run for your life'"

Kylie snorted and nodded "Clear warning."

"Yeah...okay, but just don't use fire around me okay." she laughed.

"You got Ace." I smile.

Kylie blushed and walked away.

I smiled thinking she's so sweet. Till I turn around and see a pissed off Quinn with her eyebrow raised even higher.

"Hi." I smile.

"Lab partners?"

"Her face babe! I couldn't do that to the girl!" I whine.

"You know your just leading her on." Quinn said leaning on my locker.

"Well I was thinking I could maybe be friends with her." I say.

"Rachel...you went out with every girl in the school. She doesn't want to be just friends." Quinn explained.

"Whoa! So not true babe!" I exclaim. She raised her brow. "Not the grenades!"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, and walked away.

I caught her wrist before she could leave.

"Babe, were gonna be late for class." she giggled as I nibbled on her neck.

"Who gives a fuck. Baby were seniors we can do whatever the fuck we want, and right now I wanna fuck you."

Quinn spined around mouth dropped "Language." she hissed.

I rolled my eyes "Come on." I smiled taking her hand.

"No." she said taking her hand back.

"I'll go with you Rae baby."

I shut my eyes tightly I remember that voice. I used her like all the rest, but she really didn't care.

I turn around with Quinn looking at me right beside me.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" I yelp feeling a pain on my cheek. I open my eyes seeing Bailey. I used her and...well she didn't like that.

"That was for never calling." she snapped and strutted past me.

Allie laughed "Wow...see what confining yourself does to you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not confined!" I scoff and see Quinn arch her eyebrow at me.

"You just yelped and felt pain when Bailey slapped you. You never felt it when every other girl hit you." she says to me smirking.

I start thinking wow I did get slapped alot and stomped on my foot why didn't I feel it? Oh yeah now I remember.

"That's because I didn't feel anything. Cause I didn't have a heart. She did. She had my heart." I say gesturing to Quinn who blushed.

"Oh God that's gross." Allie made a disgusted face.

"Whatever Al, and so what if I'm confined? At least I have her with me. I'm happy and I don't care if I'm whipped because I love Quinn Fabray, and I always will." I say and Quinn smiled dreamily looking at me.

"Wow...you've gone soft." She laughs. "That wasn't their when you were talking dirty to me on you bed, your floor, your desk, your bathtub, your bathtub counter."

Quinn growled about to punce on Allie when I pulled her back.

"Allie that wasn't me." I say defending myself.

She gave me a 'really?' face.

"Okay but not the bathroom or my desk those are Quinn's spots." I smile.

"Everything is my spot." Quinn grumbles.

Allie scoffed "Whatever look you have to admit we had smoking hot sweaty sex, and when ever your bored with miss stick in the mud, and you will. Come and find me." she smirked and blew her hot breath in my ear.

When I looked at Quinn she was raging mad. She hatted it when my ex's came looking for thirds, and some fourths. I never just gave one serving ;).

"Babe forget about her. Look lets just ditch zone and go home and watch a movie. Kay you pick." I smile.

"Oh were going to your place, but were going to have a long discussion." she snarled and grabbed my wrist tugging me to my car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How many were their?" Quinn asked me as we stood at the threshold of the empty mansion.

"What do you mean?" I ask knowing full and well what she was going to ask.

"How many...whores did you sleep with?"

I shake my head "Quinn...don't ask me that."

"I want to know Rachel. Tell me now." she demanded.

"...I don't know." I say. "What about you?"

She scoffed "What about me? While you were off fucking other girls I was at home curled up in the fettle position with your old sweatshirt balling like a baby wishing you would take me back!"

"Yeah, well who's fault is that?" I yell. "You were the one who broke my heart! I did what I had to do to ignore it!"

Quinn flinched and silently cried.

I rolled my eyes remembering that some people actually feel pain.

I sigh "Look I'm sorry Quinn. I didn't mean to yell."

"No your right it was my fault, and I hatted myself for that. But I need to know who Rach."

"What if I just get a new furniture?" I ask.

She sighed "No you love your bed."

"Then I'll just buy a new bed spread."

"No, you love your bed spread."

"Well then I don't know what to do Quinn."

"How about showing it? How about letting me in? How about letting me know which girls you've fucked so I won't feel like a fool if I actually talk to one."

"I do show you nothing but love, and what the hell do you mean by letting you in? I let you in all the time! Like this morning!"

"I'm talking about your heart Rach! Not your libido!"

"I do let you in Fabray."

"How many?"

"Don't do this Quinn."

"How...Many."

"Pretty much every hot girl here. A few at Carmel high, a few at some off campus games, clubs, bars, Starbucks." I say and see Quinn in so much pain.

"See! This is why I didn't want to tell you!"

"No...no I wanted to were just being honest."

Things were quiet for a moment as Quinn wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What can I do to make this better, Quinn?" I ask.

She sniffled "Nothing. I was just feeling jealous and insecure." Quinn stiffled a laugh "I know how much you _love how secure girls are."_

I flinched at my old line. Quinn sighed shaking her head "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thrown that in your face."

"No it's okay. I deserved that, and every slap I got when I hurt all of those girls." I say quietly.

"No you don't. You've already apologized to everyone."

"Look how about we just change this topic, and talk about something else?" I ask smiling as Quinn nodded.

They laid on my fluffy white bed when Quinn asked "So have you decided on what college your going to yet?" She was terrified that I would just leave and never look back.

I sighed "Well Julliard wants me, and North Carolina is breathing down my neck as well as Stanford, UCLA, Norte Dame, and Portland. But all the collleges that know which ones I'm interested in won't stop calling me."

"Which are?" Quinn asked.

"Your choices. Yale, NYU, UCLA, Stanford, and of course Julliard" I replied.

Quinn lifted her head "Rachel-"

"Quinn, I want you to go to your dream college, and I'll follow you where ever you go."

"What about your dreams?" Quinn asked me.

"You are my dream." I reply.

"Rachel-"

"Quinn I can still achieve those dreams, but if you want to go to California, then I'll go."

"But Julliard-"

"What about it?"

"You've worked to hard to turn it down."

"I can do moives, and shows in California."

"Broadway?"

"I can switch to the music scene."

"The seasons?"

"I won't have to worry about getting a cold."

"But you love winter."

"I love you."

"What about earthquakes?"

"I won't have to worry about snow storms."

"Weekend getaways to the cabin upstate?"

"Weekend getaways to Vegas."

"Our age."

"Fake ID's."

"A romantic getaway?"

"Napa."

"California will be the first to go." Quinn replied.

"Then I won't have to live in fear of when we'll be next."

"Rachel I'm being serious." Quinn sighed sitting up.

"So am I. If you don't want me to follow you just say so." I say back.

"That's not what I mean, it's just that we should put together a list of everything we want."

"Well your at the top." I say.

Quinn giggled "I mean education wise."

"Alright then lets do a pros and cons list of New York and California then compare." I say back.

Quinn grinned "I like that idea."

"Good." I smile.

**(So should it be California, or New York?)**


	4. This I Promise You

**Here's who I see playing these characters ****Maxie****: Kirsten Storms, ****Christina****: Lauren London, I'm keeping ****Beth**** the same and Sophia Bush plays her, ****Kate****is the same Brittnay Snow.**

**Rachel Berry Must Die Chapter Four "This I Promise You"**

"Okay, I have decided." Quinn said smiling as Rachel shut her locker.

"And what have you decided on may I ask? Oh wait I already know the answer." Rachel smirked turning to her girlfriend. "You have decided that I am indeed the most amazing person in the world."

Quinn giggled rolling her eyes "I've know that for a while now."

Rachel wiggled her eyebrows "Well that's good." She leaned in pecking Quinn's lips.

Quinn took her hand and noticed how Rachel tensed up and looked around her. "What?"

Rachel relaxed breathing out "Sorry babe still not used to this whole girlfriend thing."

Quinn looked around seeing some glares from other girls and fake whips thrown at Rachel from her jock friends.

"Sorry you were saying" Rachel said reclaiming Quinn's hand.

"I decided what school I want to go to." Quinn beamed as Rachel pulled out a chair in the library.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked sitting beside her.

"Hmhm...I want to go to NYU."

"Ar-Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I really am. Rach, I was gonna choose NYU to begin with. I fell even more in love with you when you said your dream is me. But if I was to choose California then I would be the most selfish person in the world. Rach you have a real gift not only for singing but intruments, and soccer. Julliard is the college for you, and NYU is for me."

"How is that?" Rachel asked.

"Well they have tons of art history classes not to mention the metropolitan museum of art! It's perfect for me baby, and for you." Quinn smiled.

Rachel grinned and laughed "Were really doing this."

"We are baby." Quinn grinned back.

Rachel smiled leaning in on Quinn so much she was practically laying her down on the chair with her hands on her face taking cute kisses from Quinn. T

Everyone around the library was smiling and giggling at the two.

The ex womanizer chuckled when Quinn started kissing her jawline. But stopped smiling when she caught sight of a scrawny freshman boy staring.

"Hey" Rachel said to the boy getting out of Quinn's grasp.

"Baby" Quinn whined.

"Hey, stop staring!" Rachel hissed to the petrified boy.

Quinn giggled "Babe!"

"Shhh!" the librarian hissed.

The boy kept staring.

"Son of a-" Rachel mumbled about to stand up and give the kid a ultra-tonic wedgie.

"Babe, it's okay lets just go to your car." Quinn smiled.

Rachel grumbled looking at the boy "You better be lucky my girl was here to stop me from giving you a swirly and a wedgie."

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and dragged Rachel by her shirt out the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were both panting by the time they got to the car. Rachel had, had Quinn pressed up against the car door. Rachel had lifted Quinn by her thighs, bringing the blonde as close as possible.

Quinn rubbed against Rachel moaning.

Rachel needed to move them into the car but she was enjoying this way to much.

When she saw a car coming she quickly opened the door.

Quinn quickly climbed in taking off her soaked panties and spanks; and opened her legs wide. Making Rachel stare and drool.

Quinn watched Rachel lick her lips them quickly close the door behind her.

She dove in tongue first sucking the wet off of Quinn who hissed moaning "Ohhhhh fuck baby!"

Quinn wanted Rachel to fuck her so bad it hurt. She cried out "Fuuuckkk, Rachel please! Ohhh Uhhhh I need you!"

Rachel smirked and met Quinn's lips kissing her letting Quinn taste herself.

"Say it" Rachel husked next to Quinn's ear then lowered herself down to Quinn's flaps taking one in her mouth.

Quinn almost came by watching Rachel do that. "Ohhhh Fuck Rachel!"

Rachel smirked and ran her tongue up Quinn's slit. "You said it backwards baby."

Quinn's face grew red from her panting, and sweat dripped from her brow. "Please fuck me Rachel!" Quinn shouted moaning as Rachel plunged in three fingers.

It didn't take long before Quinn came extra hard panting and breathing heavily.

Rachel smirked then leaned down to kiss Quinn's whimpers away.

Quinn barely had the strength to began Rachel to pull her to her.

Rachel chuckled lifting her girlfriend to her as she laid down against the seats. Quinn rested her head on the brunettes chest listening to her heart beat as she fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Quinn" Rachel said softly brushing her girlfriends hair.

Quinn turned her face smiling into the brunettes chest breathing in her perfume scent she had bought for her.

Quinn mumbled sleepily "No"

Rachel chuckled "Baby, I have soccer, and you have cheerios practice. Then glee club."

Quinn groaned.

Rachel chuckled again "I know, but then again I get to see you bend and stretch then well cuddle in glee."

Quinn smiled then lifted her head "I missed this, so much."

"So did I." Rachel replied.

Quinn slowly got up and put on her underwear and spanks giggling when Rachel would nibble her neck; leaving wet kiss just for her.

"Come on horn dog" Quinn chuckled.

When Rachel rounded the car helping Quinn out after she grabbed their gym bags. Quinn's red cheerio bag and Rachel's red soccer bag. Quinn tucked her self under Rachel's arm, and giggled. "Why a red convertible camaro?"

Rachel grinned "Because it reminds me of you hot, fast," Rachel husked in Quinn's ear "Sexy."

Quinn giggled looking at her girlfriend "So then it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm in the cheerios?"

"Well that too." Rachel smiled.

Quinn giggled and pouted when Rachel dropped her off by the field. Rachel chuckled and kissed Quinn's pout away. "I love you Quinn."

Quinn beamed at Rachel "I love you too Rachel."

"Berry! Get in the locker room and change!" Rachel's coach yelled.

Rachel made a cute scary face then left Quinn giggling.

"What happened to the old coach?" Quinn asked.

"He has a funeral." Rachel replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn watched in heat as her girlfriend appeared in her soccer wear but noticed how every one was already scrimmaging. Quinn felt like crap her girlfriend was late because of her.

"Berry!" Rachel ran to her coach.

"Do wind sprints!"

Rachel made a face then asked "How many coach?"

"Till I say you've had enough!"

Quinn felt like shit as she watched Rachel head to the very end of the field and begin to sprint down the long field.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An hour later and Rachel kept doing wind sprints. She stopped trying to catch her breath and Quinn ran to her bringing water to her.

"Oh God baby I am so sorry." Quinn said as Rachel started gulping down the water.

"Its...not..your...fault...baby." Rachel panted putting her hands behind her head.

Quinn wiped Rachel's sweat away from her face.

"Thank...you...baby."Rachel panted.

"BERRY! Did I say you can stop let alone drink water?" The new coach asked.

"..."

"Huh!"

"No...sir" Rachel panted.

"Damn straight now, do 16 60's" The coach demanded.

Rachel closed her eyes walking away from Quinn to the side of the field and began running suicides along with the clock.

The buzzer rang before Rachel made it to the line.

"You know what Berry I'll give you another shot this time the whole team has to do it as well!"

The whole team grumbled and groaned as they all walked to the sidelines glaring at Rachel.

"Thanks alot Berry, couldn't you like back burner your girlfriend?" Aubry asked.

Quinn wanted to beat the girl.

"Fuck... you!" Rachel panted.

"Alright! Go!"

Everybody started running and made it before the buzzer.

"Hope Fabray is worth this" Aubry snapped.

Quinn was about to run out there.

"Watch it Aubry I may be tired as hell but I can still whoop your ass"

"Oh yeah? Bring it faggot" Aubry snarled.

Rachel lifted her fist connecting it with Aubry's eye.

"BERRY! Run benches! Now!"

Rachel spat on Aubry before leaving to the benches.

Quinn walked with her handing her a water bottle.

"Thanks" Rachel panted and began running up.

"Rachel! You have to stop you've been running to much!" Quinn begged.

"...No...I-I can do this." Rachel panted running.

"Fabray!" Sylvester called out. "What's going on?"

"That new coach keeps making Rachel run" Quinn replied looking worried at Rachel.

Sylvester snarled and stomped her way to the new coach. Demanding him to make Rachel stop.

"She's fine, I know how athletes Sue."

"I said make her stop." Sue snarled.

"She's fine."

"No she's not! Look at her!" Quinn cried out.

Rachel began slowing her pace and wobbled. She bent down throwing up.

"Rachel!" Quinn shouted and ran to her girlfriend but missed her when she tumbled down the row of steel benches.

"You'll pay for this." Sue gritted then followed the rest of the worried girls to Rachel.

Quinn cried lifting Rachel's head on her lap.

Christina went to her patting her back along with Santana and Brittney "She's gonna be okay, Quinn" she said softly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel kept flickering her eyelids adjusting to the light. She looked down seeing Quinn curled up against her then looked up to see her dads looking down at her.

"Dad, pops?" Rachel groaned "What happened?" Rachel asked.

Quinn sat up fast wiping her tears smiling at Rachel.

Rachel's dad's were both wearing black suites. They both worked as stock brokers in New York so when they came down it meant business.

"Oh thank God you woke up." Her dad said putting away his phone.

"Hey, sweetie." Quinn smiled brushing Rachel's hair back.

Rachel's heart swelled knowing Quinn was there. Quinn was all she had, her dads were always away on business or taking a vacation in Aspen without her.

When Quinn called Rachel's dad's they groaned and said they'd be there. Quinn hatted Rachel's dad's because of that. She knew that's the real reason Rachel tried everything in her might to grasp her father's attention.

"That dreadful homophobic coach of yours made you run to the point where your body shut down." Rachel's father Jim informed her.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for bothering you father." Rachel said looking down.

"It's okay. Were suing that coach for all he's worth. But please Rachel try and be more careful." Jonah asked.

Rachel nodded "You know I've been offered by many universities, but I choose Julliard."

"That's nice Rachel, but Julliard? I mean what about Yale? Or Harvard?" Jonah asked.

Rachel looked down feeling her heart sink. It felt like no matter what she did it wasn't good enough.

Quinn scoffed "Julliard is an ivy league school like Harvard and Yale. They are one of the most prestigious schools in the country!"

Jim raised his eyebrow "Yes, but our family has a close bloodline. We Berry's stick to Harvard."

"Or Yale." Jonah chimed in. "Look sweet heart about you come down in three weeks and choose your own place in the city. Huh?"

Rachel gave him a half smile and nodded.

"Good then well see you in three weeks." Jim said sternly.

"But-But what about nationals for glee and soccer? Will you both be there?" Rachel asked hopeful.

"You know we hate being outside dear, how about you ask Rosa?" Jonah suggested.

Rachel stiffled a laugh"She died three years ago."

"Oh...well how about Maria?" Jonah smiled.

"You fired her." Rachel sighed looking down. Quinn let a tear run down her cheek. Her girlfriend was so hurt, and all she wanted was her dads.

"Oh right she was stealing silver wear." Jonah muttered.

"No...she didn't I did. I thought it would get your attention." Rachel said sadly.

"Now Rachel why would you go and do an absurd thing like that?" Jim asked.

"Because I wanted your attention dad...all you guys ever care about is work. You weren't there when I sprained my ankle or hurt my arm...You weren't even there when I got in that wreck a few years back. Quinn was she was there, and just so you know she's gonna stay with me when we move to New York."

"Rachel, she's not Jewish." Jonah hissed.

"I don't care." Rachel answered.

"Rachel you know how I feel about the...Fabary's" Jim snarled looking with pure disgust at Quinn.

"That's Russel you don't like dad, not Quinn."

"Please Rachel like this will ever continue, either she will leave you or her father will make her." Jim laughed.

"No...I'm not leaving her. I'm not the two of you." Quinn snarled "God she is the best at everything and yet is not good enough."

Rachel's fathers were silent. Till their phones rang again. Jim glared at Quinn who glared back then left the room to answer his phone.

"Rachel, my friend has the most beautiful Jewish daughter, and-" Jonah got cut off.

"No." Rachel snapped the growled "Just go dad."

Rachel took a deep breath not letting herself cry over her un-caring fathers.

Quinn lifted Rachel's chin "Hey, I love you."

Rachel smiled "I love you too, thank you for staying with me."

Quinn smiled leaning in for a sweet kiss.

"Ohh! Mija! What happened?" Ramona the maid/cook cried out walking in the hospital room.

"Mean coach." Quinn answered.

Ramona grumbled things in Spanish calling the man a dog, and how her fathers bastards for leaving her here.

Rachel chuckled "Ramona, estoy bien de verdad. Pero Gracias por venir." Which meant I'm fine Ramona really but thank you for coming.

Quinn smiled at how the woman treated Rachel like one of her own. She kept fussing over her.

"Ramona vendrás a mi juego, y compettion alegría, y mi graduación?" Rachel had asked if Ramona would go watch her at nationals for glee and soccer, and if she would go to her graduation.

"Miija I would be offended if I didn't get invited." Ramona smiled down at Rachel.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend as she pushed her in a wheel chair along with Ramona by her side.

"Ramona you don't have to stay, I have Quinn." Rachel smiled.

Ramona thought it over.

"Please I want to take care of Rachel." Quinn pouted.

Ramona sighed "Alright fine, but no...activities."

Rachel and Quinn blushed laughing as she left the house to themselves.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Quinn this is ridiculous." Rachel sighed as Quinn tucked her in bed.

"The doctor said you needed bed rest, and as much water as possible." Quinn responded.

"Well then join me." Rachel smirked picking Quinn up to straddle her.

Quinn moaned feeling the shock below her waist.

Rachel grinned in triumph and started kissing Quinn's neck.

Quinn lifted her hands to Rachel's shoulders "No" she said softly.

"Come on Quinn we have this gigantic place to ourselves, and I don't have school." Rachel said watching her hand flow up Quinn's thigh.

Quinn smirked down at her girlfriend. "We always have this place to ourselves."

"I know it just seems more real when I have you echo my name around this place." Rachel smirked at a blushing Quinn.

Rachel sighed "Thank you, Quinn."

Quinn tilted her head "For what?"

"For everything, taking care of me, sticking up for me...loving me."

Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's "God, I love you."

Rachel smiled lazily "Sleep with me?"

Quinn grinned running eagerly to Rachel's drawers taking out her soccer sweats and hoodie. She tied her hair back and jumped in bed letting Rachel hold her as she slept cuddled beneath Quinn's ear. Quinn smiled and turned being the little spoon. She knew her girlfriend was more than exhausted that's why she said 'no'.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel woke up feeling happy as Quinn's fingers ran through her hair, but when she tried to move she grimaced.

"Shit...I'm sore." Rachel said feeling her arms drag her down.

"I'm so sorry, baby. How about I give you a full body massage?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smirked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not that way." Quinn smirked back turning Rachel over on her tummy straddling her back.

"But Quinn- Ohhh good lord that feels good." Rachel groaned feeling her knots in her back being massaged away.

Quinn grinned leaning down to her girlfriends ear "Hmm...I knew you would love it." Quinn husked.

"Don't tease me woman!" Rachel said chuckling.

"So what type of place should we look for in New York?" Quinn asked smiling.

"We can hire someone to help us. Did you want to live in west New York, you know downtown, or did you want to live on the upper east side?"

"The upper east side, and have Blake Lively snap you up? NO way!" Quinn chuckled.

"Please you know that chick is so not hot to me anymore, she always talks funny, and that damn bottom lip! Ugh so irritating!"

Quinn chuckled "I remember a time when you were into her."

"Ew I remember that. Besides isn't she dating that weird looking dude name _Pen_?" Rachel said scoffing at his name.

Quinn giggled "Yeah."

Suddenly a phone rang Quinn handed it to Rachel who immediately straightened her posture. "Grandmother...Yes mam...I will...Oh and so will will my girlfriend." Rachel sighed hanging it up.

"Grandmother?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah she just wanted to tell me we will be staying at my old penthouse suite."

"You have a penthouse?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, it was for when...no one wanted to be bothered so I would throw parties there when I was younger."

"Oh...So were staying there? When we go?"

"Yup if I didn't my grandmother would be appalled."

"I'm scared." Quinn admitted.

"Why?"

"What if I'm ruining you and your family, Rach?"

Rachel scoffed sitting up straighter "What family Quinn? The only two people I have is you and Ramona. Quinn your my everything. You were there everyday, no matter what."

Quinn felt her heart drop she still couldn't believe how stupid she was for letting Rachel go. "I left you when you needed me the most."

"No...it made me more mature...well with the independence." Rachel chuckled. Then looked down "Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"If...they did strip me of everything, and all I had was my talent to offer and my love...Would you still want me? If I didn't have this mansion, and penthouses, and...money?"

Quinn frowned "I would want you no matter what as long as you'll have me."

Rachel sighed "I don't want to lose you...ever. Not again."

"You won't, I promise you that."


	5. Baby I'm Amazed By You

**Just a filler.**

**Rachel Berry Must Die Chapter Five "Baby I'm Amazed By You"**

_"Hey Rachel" "Hey what's up Rachel" "Hey hottie mchottie" _everyone comented as Rachel walked through the parted hallway to her girlfriend.

"Hey, what's up" Rachel smirked.

"Wow...you have this school wrapped around your finger." Quinn smiled as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

"Like you have me wrapped?" Rachel smirked Quinn giggled and gave Rachel an Eskimo kiss."So did you tell your parents your going with me to New York?"

"Rach,...I thought you knew..."

"Knew what?"

"That my parents got a divorce...my mom kicked my dad out."

"What! When the hell did this happen?" Rachel exclaimed.

Quinn looked down shuffling her feet "Over the summer."

Rachel cupped Quinn's cheek "Why didn't you tell me?"

Quinn shrugged "Cause you forgot all about me...I know what you did everyday Rachel, and it's okay. I hurt you so bad, and I wished everyday that I could take it back."

Rachel sighed "Were you happy your dad left?"

"Both...I was mad cause then I knew I gave you up for nothing, and then I was happy cause I didn't have to be his perfect pure little girl anymore...and that I could be with you."

Rachel pulled her girlfriend to her kissing her temple. "Well...you have me."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Quinn! Rachel is here!" Judy shouted towards the stairs.

"Okay!" Quinn shouted back.

Judy smiled and sighed "So Rachel how have you been? I trust that you are doing much better since that dreadful day?"

"Yes, I'm doing great. Thank you for asking, and you?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Oh I'm doing great! I'm very happy, and open."

"Okay mom so I'll see you in a few days." Quinn said dragging her suitcase down the stairs.

"Alright sweetie have fun." Judy smiled.

Rachel's driver walked up, and rolled Quinn's bags to the car.

"You ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Quinn said feeling so nervous she was shaking.

The old man opened the door for them.

"Thank you Ralph."

"Ohh your most welcome Rachel." he said grinning. "Ramona said she wished she could have sent you off."

"I know but I'd rather her actually take time for herself." Rachel replied taking Quinn's hand as they got comfortable in the dark cadillac.

"Where are we going? The airport is over there." Quinn asked Rachel when they entered a gate.

"My fathers private plane." Rachel replied.

"How are they by the way Rachel?" Ralph asked.

"The same." Rachel said back breaking the old mans heart he didn't have anything against gays but he had know Rachel since she was a baby, and never understood how her fathers could care so much about themselves and not about their perfect overachieving daughter. He remembered when she turned 10, and all the staff for the Berry men helped throw a party for her, and four weeks later her fathers showed up bearing over priced gifts that Rachel ended up giving to the salvation army.

"What about you Ralph? How have you been?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Oh I'm doing just fine." he chuckled looking in the review mirror at Quinn smiling against Rachel's neck. He was so happy they worked things out because he remembered how much he was in love at their age and lived happily married for 40 years.

He exited the car smiling at how Rachel ended up growing into a sweet, kind, and caring person not to mention strong, and unphased by her fathers.

"Were here." he smiled opening their door for them.

Rachel got out and helped Quinn out then pulled out a 10 for Ralph.

"Oh no Rachel" he stated shaking his head.

"Yes." she said.

"No you let your fathers pay me" he said raising his eyebrow.

she chuckled "Okay."

He took their bags to the flight attendant.

"Be careful Rachel." he said softly and hugged her good bye.

"Your really close with alot of your staff huh?" Quinn asked cuddling into Rachel after the plane took off.

"They were the only ones who truly cared for me." Rachel replied playing with Quinn's fingers.

"I care for you." Quinn stated.

"I know you do, but I mean since I was born no one has left unless my fathers fire them or they die."

"I hate that your fathers never really see you, and are proud of what you want to become."

Rachel shrugged "I don't really care anymore. The only person I do want is you."

Quinn lefted her head and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"Ms Berry, would you like anything to eat, or drink?" a blonde flight attendant asked only acknowledging Rachel.

"No thank you, baby do you want anything?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Um can I have a coke?"

"Of course. Holly thank you." Rachel said nodding at the blonde who burned holes into Quinn's face.

"Of course." Holly gritted.

"I don't think she really likes me." Quinn chuckled. "Wait...why wouldn't she like me?"

Rachel moved her arm sitting up.

"Rachel...oh God you did didn't you?" Quinn asked.

"It was a one time thing Quinn." Rachel explained as Quinn huffed a laugh.

"Here's your coke." Holly said putting it on the table by Quinn, and walked off through the curtain.

"Is there anyone else that I should know about?" Quinn asked.

"Uhhh noo." Rachel replied hoping that none of the girls she hooked up with in New York wouldn't show up.

Quinn nodded watching as Rachel pulled her to the back in a bedroom and hooked up ipod to the dock picking up an old rap song.

Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"This song reminds me of us"

"Our relationship reminds you of a 50 cent song?"

"Well since the day I asked you if you would still love me if I didn't have money."

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. "I would still love you if you _flipped burgers at burger king"_

Rachel chuckled and sang _**Girl...It's easy to love me now/ Would you love me if I was down and out?/ Would you still have love for me?/ Girl...It's easy to love me now/ Would you love me if I was down and out?/ Would you still have love for me?/ Girl... **_

Quinn giggled, and motioned to Rachel to keep going.

_**If I feel off tomorrow would you still love me? **_Quinn smiled nodding her head yes. Answering her questions.

_**If I didn't smell so good would you still hug me? **_Quinn giggled and nodded._**  
If I got locked up and sentenced to a quarter century,  
Could I count on you to be there to support me mentally?  
If I went back to a hoopty from a Benz, would you poof and disappear like  
some of my friends?  
If I was hit and I was hurt would you be by my side?  
If it was time to put in work would you be down to ride?  
I'm asking questions to find out how you feel inside  
If I ain't rap 'cause I flipped burgers at Burger King  
would you be ashamed to tell your friends you feelin' me? **_Quinn shook her head.

Rachel pinned Quinn against the mattress.

_**And in bed if I used to my tongue, would you like that? **_Quinn moaned as Rachel pressed her tongue against her skin.

_**If I wrote you a love letter would you write back?  
Now we can have a lil' drink you know a nightcap  
And we could go do what you like, I know you like that **_

_**Girl...It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl...**_Quinn nodded._**  
Are you mad 'cause I'm asking you 21 questions?**_Quinn shook her head._**  
Are you my soulmate? 'Cause if so, girl you a blessing **_Quinn smiled._**  
Do you trust me enough, to tell me your dreams? **_Quinn nodded._**  
I'm staring at ya' trying to figure how you got in them jeans **_Quinn giggled._**  
If I was down would you say things to make me smile? **_Quinn smiled and nodded._**  
I treat you how you want to be treated just teach me how  
If I was with some other chick and someone happened to see?  
And when you asked me about it I said it wasn't me  
Would you believe me? Or up and leave me? **_Quinn hoped that wouldn't happen but she would believe Rachel._**  
How deep is our bond if that's all it takes for you to be gone?  
And always remember girl we make mistakes, to make it up I do whatever it take **_

Do you believe me when I tell you, you the one I'm loving?

Rachel bent down tickling Quinn's sides.

_**I love you like a fat kid love cake **_Quinn giggled. _**  
You know my style I say anything to make you smile**_

Quinn pulled a smiling Rachel down to her kissing her deeply as the song went on.

_**Girl...It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl...It's easy to love me now  
Would you love me if I was down and out?  
Would you still have love for me?  
Girl...  
C**_

_**ould you love me in a Bentley?  
Could you love me on a bus?  
I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us  
Could you love me in a Bentley?  
Could you love me on a bus?  
I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us  
**_  
Quinn moaned as Rachel pressed her tongue against her clit.

When the next song poped on Quinn lifted her head meeting Rachel's eyes.

"What I listen to country music."

Quinn giggled. "What is this song called?"

"_I'm Amazed By You by Lonestar"_ Rachel replied. "Now enough talking and more moaning."

_**Every time our eyes meet**_

Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel back up "I love you."

_**This feeling inside me/ Is almost more than I can take**_

Rachel stared into Quinn's eyes. "I love you too."__

Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

Rachel closed her eyes as Quinn kissed up her jawline. Rachel loved this girl more than anything in the world.

_**I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you  
**_Rachel couldn't wait till she saw the look on her family's faces when she says she's gonna ask Quinn to marry her.

Rachel pressed against Quinn's body nibbling on her neck.

_**The smell of your skin **_

_'God Quinn smells amazing' Rachel thought smelling her scent._

_**The taste of your kiss**_

Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's hair bringing her mouth against hers beckoning her tongue to enter. She moaned at the sweetness of her taste.

_**The way you whisper in the dark **_

"You wanna join the mile high club?" Rachel smirked. Dipping her head to capture a kiss.

_**Your hair all around me **_

Quinn inhaled Rachel's sweet scent of shampoo and conditioner.

_**Baby you surround me **_

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's bare body.

_**You touch every place in my heart **_

Quinn moaned as Rachel dipped her fingers slowly into Quinn's wetness.

_**Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes **_

Rachel did the thing Quinn loved for her to do. Quinn loved how Rachel never forgot the little things that Quinn loved._**  
Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you**_

"I love you." Quinn breathed out.

"Marry me." Rachel asked brushing Quinn's hair off her forehead._**  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever **_

"Okay." Quinn cried smiling.

_**Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you **_


	6. Empire State of Mind

**The girl who will play Scarlett in my head is Sarah Roemer **

**I was actually going to post this earlier it's just I couldn't decide if I wanted to write more to it, so I figured I'd just start on a new chapter. **

**Rachel Berry Must Die Chapter Six "Empire State of Mind"**

"Ms Berry." a man in suite smiled nodding to Rachel as she and Quinn stepped off the plane.

Rachel smiled and nodded as she took Quinn's hand and walked her to a helicopter.

"Why are we going in there?" Quinn asked shouting because of the noise.

"Traffic!" Rachel said back helping Quinn in.

"Wow" Quinn breathed out looking down at the statue of liberty.

Rachel smiled at her then looked back out towards the view.

Quinn was amazed by the view of the empire state building as the helicopter swayed around it, how all the people looked like ants scurring around everywhere.

The blonde gripped Rachel's hand as they roughly landed.

Rachel helped Quinn out and led her to a door.

"Ah Ms Berry always a pleasure to see you visiting again." A women said smiling as she held open a door for them to enter.

Quinn hooked her arm through Rachel's as they walked down a hall. "I am so nervous." Quinn said lowly to Rachel.

"Don't be my grandmother loves confidence." Rachel replies. "And you my darling have the up most confidence I have ever seen."

The women in front of them who had on a blazer and pencil skirt pushed the elevator button taking them to a penthouse suite.

The women stepped out with them and turned to Rachel. "Your grandmother will be down in a second."

"No, she will not she is here." an older women said sternly. "Ah Rachel how have you been?"

Rachel stepped forward giving her grandmother a kiss to the cheek and kind hug.

"I have been doing wonderfully, and you grandmother?"

"Loveily, Rachel where are your manners introduce me." Rachel's grandmother said fixing her black and white blazer.

"Oh I am terribly sorry grandmother this is my girlfriend Quinn Fabray."

Quinn did a double take wondering why she didn't say fiance.

"Pleasure." the old woman said as Quinn held out her hand and briefly took her fingers giving it a light shake.

"Where is grandfather?" Rachel asked her grandma.

"He is in his study. Well Rachel I am glad you are here, and I take it you remember how to go to your penthouse?"

Rachel nodded taking Quinn's hand "Yes I do, thank you."

"Very well, we will see you for dinner tonight." the old woman said.

Rachel nodded "Yes of course."

The woman nodded then left as the other woman who had showed them in scurried after her.

Rachel took Quinn to the elevator and sighed when the doors closed.

Quinn had never seen this side of Rachel. So...so lady like? But she was still wondering why Rachel didn't say fiance. _Does she have doubts?_Quinn thought to her self and right on que Rachel says "I'm sorry I didn't say fiance. I just want to get you a ring before they start giving criticisms on our relationship."

Quinn took Rachel's hand she always thought she had the worst family in the world, that is till she met Rachel. She knew the brunette had the cold hearted family more cold hearted than her father. She remembers how her father had come homw once after meeting the new family who arrived in the gigantic mansion and called them a devil family for living the way they did. But when Quinn met Rachel all she saw a sweet kind hearted girl.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they finally reached Rachel's penthouse Quinn was amazed it was huge, and had an amazing view.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn who looked out of the window. "So do you want to go and pick out a ring?"

"I thought your suppose to be the one to get the ring?" Quinn asked arching her eyebrow.

"Well yes, but I have no idea what your ring size is, and I really want you to have one you'll love."

"I wear a size six, and I'll love anything you get me." Quinn said looking back at the brunette.

Rachel chuckled pecking Quinn's cheek. "Alright." She held on to Quinn for a few more minutes till she let go kissing her temple and grabbed her jacket.

"Hey" Quinn said looking surprised "Where are you going?"

Rachel smiled shaking her head "To get you your ring."

"Wait!" Quinn said running to her. Rachel held Quinn by her hips as the blonde laid one on her. "I love you."

"I love you to. Make yourself at home, and if you need anything just ring the lobby."

"Okay." Quinn said as Rachel pressed the elevator button.

Quinn was soon left alone looking around the hallow suite.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn had fallen alseep on Rachel's bed by the time Rachel got back. She slowly laid next to the blonde picturing what life would be like with mini Rachel's and Quinn's running around causing havoc.

Rachel couldn't help it she had to touch the blonde "Hmm...no baby we can't we have dinner with your family soon." Quinn said smiling as Rachel kissed trails of love around her body.

"All in good time."

Quinn chuckled "What time did you get here?"

"Like twenty minutes ago."

"Yeah?" Quinn asked knowing Rachel had the ring.

"Yup."

Quinn beamed rolling over Rachel straddling her waist putting her hands above her head "Where is it?"

Rachel laughed "I'll never tell."

Quinn arched her brow. "Oh really, well then I guess I'll just have to find it myself." Quinn jumped off of Rachel walking over to her night stand.

"Quinn? What are you doing?" Rachel panicked.

"Oh so you do remember what's in here don't you?"

"Quinn" Rachel warned.

Quinn took out two long scarves running over and hopping on Rachel struggling to tie her wrists.

"No! Quinn come on!" Rachel whined tugging at the restraint's.

Quinn smirked letting her hands graze over Rachel's tight body till she felt a bump in her pocket. The blonde raised her eyebrows "Is that a dildo in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

Quinn giggled putting her hand in Rachel's front pocket. The brunettes breath hitched as Quinn pressed against her.

Quinn grinned in triumph "I found it!" She looked down at Rachel expectantly.

Rachel rolled her eyes "Well I can't very well give it to you now can I?"

Quinn giggled opening it herself she gasped covering her mouth "Oh...oh baby...it's beautiful." Quinn breathed out.

"Yeah?"

Quinn sniffled "Yeah" then hurried herself to untie Rachel's wrists.

"Omf!" Rachel exclaimed as Quinn planted her lips against hers.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" Quinn said pecking Rachel's face and neck with kisses.

A minute later Rachel's phone rang out she chuckled taking her phone out as Quinn kept peppering sweet kisses on her face. "Hello?"

_"Rachel, I expect you to dinner at seven sharp."_

"Yes, grandma."

_"And dress nicely."_

"Yes of course."

_"Good."_

With that the phone went dead. "We better get dressed." Rachel said kissing Quinn back chastly.

"Alright." she beamed "Anything for my fiance." Quinn jumped off of Rachel walking to her thier closet since the maids unpacked for them "So what should I wear...this?" Quinn asked holding up a nice blue strapy dress with white stars around it.

"I think you'll look beautiful."

Quinn smiled blushing "You always say that."

"Cause it's true, _duh!_"

Quinn giggled sticking her tongue out.

Rachel pointed her finger "Hey you put that back in your mouth unless your going to make use of it."

Quinn laughed "Oh gosh you perv...what are you going to wear?"

"Hmm" Rachel met Quinn in her closet "Probably this." Rachel said pulling out a green v-neck sweater, and Ugg boots. It's just a nice dinner not a dinner party."

"Aww the sweater I bought you." Quinn smiled as Rachel blushed and muttered "Shut up."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An hour later and they were in the elevator about to walk in Rachel's grandparents place. "You okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, just nervous...I'm gonna hide the ring so when your ready we can tell them okay?"

"Alright." Rachel nodded "But don't you worry about anyone in there, no matter what they say. I'm marrying you."

Quinn nodded as Rachel kissed her temple and the doors opened.

"Ah Rachel you brought...your friend." Rachel's grandmother gestured to Quinn.

"She isn't my friend grandma she's my-"

"Oh Rachel! Your here!" Rachel's grandfather came in scooping her up in his arms hugging her "How have you been my dear?"

Rachel chuckled "I've been great grandpa."

"Good, good...Oh you brought a friend." her grandfather smiled.

"She isn't just my friend grandpa she's my-"

"Oh! I see, well welcome uhh" her grandfather waited for Quinn to say her name.

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray." she smiled as he shook her hand softly

"Oh...are you not...Jewish?" he asked.

"No sir, christian." Jonah replied for Quinn.

"Dad...dad." Rachel said looking at her dads.

"Ohhh okay." he smiled ignoring his sons ignorance, ushering his granddaughter and her girlfriend in the dining room.

"Rachel you remember Annabeth don't you?" her grandmother asked pushing the two together.

"Yes, of course." Rachel said back. "Mr, and Mrs Goldstein how do you do." They nodded back politly.

"Hi, Rachel." the girl blushed.

Rachel nodded keeping her anger under control knowing very well her grandmother and dads did this on purpose.

"Lets all sit and eat, please do sit down." her grandfather beamed.

Rachel pulled out Quinn's chair making sure she sat next to her grandfather at the front of the table so she could sit next to her rude family shielding Quinn from their insults and glares.

"So Rachel sweetheart what do has been going on in your life since I last saw you?" her grandfather asked.

"Well I can go to any college I want, I'm going to win nationals for both glee club and soccer, and I'm with Quinn Fabray." Rachel grinned squeezing Quinn's hand as the blonde blushed the shade of a tomato.

Her grandfather laughed along with the Goldsteins.

"That's great sweetheart, and what college do you plan on attending? Harvard, Yale, Brown you know any of those?"

"She wants Julliard dad." Jonah said rudely.

"Really? Well that's a fine school sweetie." her grandfather smiled.

"Thank you grandpa."

"And you Quinn?" he asked.

"Well I got into NYU I want to get my PhD in Art History."

"Ohhh you don't say, why that sounds swell." he beamed.

"And you Annabeth" Jonah asked looking at the girl across from Rachel.

"I haven't decided yet but either Yale or Harvard." she said smiling.

"Oh really?" Jonah said looking at Rachel. "What is your major going to be?"

"Either business or a M.D. in Podiatry."

Rachel snorted "A foot doctor." Her dads dropped their silver wear along with her grandma.

"Rachel Ryan Berry!" they all howled.

Rachel laughed along with her grandfather. "Ohh come on laugh it was funny." he said to the three older shocked people.

"See this is exactly what I am talking about Dad don't encourage her. Rachel apologize right now."

Rachel sighed smiling at the girl in front of her "Annabeth I am truly sorry for being so atrocious."

The girl giggled "It's okay, really." she said looking up.

Quinn growled inwardly squeezing Rachel's hand.

"Ohhh" Rachel mumbled. She turned her face to Quinn blushing "Baby"

"What?" Quinn asked.

"I'm sitting next to my dad."

"All I did was squeeze your hand." Quinn gritted "Is that so bad?"

"Quinn you did that thing with your foot." Rachel smiled.

Quinn glared at Rachel "My feet never moved."

Rachel gulped looking over at Annabeth who kept batting her eyes at the brunette.

"I have an anouncment to make." Rachel squeaked out sitting straight up.

"Yes?" her grandfather smiled.

"Well go on." her father hounded.

Rachel took Quinn's hand in hers placing it on the table showing everyone the engagement.

"I asked Quinn to marry me, and she said yes." Rachel said making her grandma and fathers spit their wine out.

"What!" Jim exclaimed.

"She is not Jewish!" Jonah pounded his fist against the table.

"Rachel Annabeth-"

"No! I am tired of you, and my fathers dictating my life! I don't want Annabeth! I don't want a boring, unloving relationship. If I let you tell me who to marry, and how to live my life I would end up cheating on her everyday, and unhappy. I have made my decision, I am madly in love with Quinn, and I will marry her."

"Don't you raise you voice at me young lady!" her grandmother yelled.

"I will not allow you to marry her Rachel, you do, and you can say goodbye to this family, and every material thing you can not live with out." Jonah said.

"That's fine with me. I don't need your money to make something out of myself."

"You aren't my daughter anymore no wonder your mother wanted nothing to do with you" Jim said.

Quinn was about to pounce when Rachel's grandfather slammed both fists against the table "NO!" Everyone looked shocked and scared. "Jim if you ever say anything like that to my granddaughter I will take everything out from under you. Rachel has my blood in her veins. I love and cherish her very much. Jim not to long ago we didn't approve of you. I still don't, but my son loved you, and if you don't want Rachel then I would advise you to get the hell out of my house. Now."

Rachel's father stared in utter shock, then stood up to make his leave. "Jonah come."

"No...my father is right. What you said...the man I married would have punched you in the face for it. You go home and figure out a way to gain Rachel's love for you once more."

"Well...if you are going to marry her we must have a dinner party tomorrow night to announce it." Rachel's grandmother said.

"Grandma that won't be nesasary really I barely know these people."

"Rachel, it's polite to invite people even when you don't know them very well."

When dinner finally went by Rachel hugged her grandpa feeling security within his arms "Thank you grandpa. I love you."

"I love you to my little song bird." he smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Rachel" Quinn said softly watching as Rachel washed her face.

"Yeah?" Rachel looked up from the mirror.

"What your dad said...he was wrong...more than wrong. Baby you mean the world to me, and your grandpa. You know that right?"

Rachel turned around "I'm not saying what he said didn't hurt...cause it did. But I have you, and I know that when I finally make it on my own well be our own family."

Quinn wrapped her long arms around Rachel's waist "I love you."

"I love you too."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How do I look?" Quinn asked walking in Rachel's bedroom.

Rachel gulped looking hungrily at Quinn. She had on an above the knee blue frock with a black strapless bodest, and black patent leather pumps, and her hair in a beehive.

"Quinn you look incredible, breathtaking."

Quinn blushed "Thank you, you look amazing as well." She looked up and down at her fiance in all black strapless mini.

"Ready?" Rachel asked sweetly.

Quinn nodded hooping her arm through mine grinning.

As they walked to Rachel's grandparents place Quinn asked "So, what are dinner parties like here in New York's social elite?"

Rachel chuckled "You my dear have been watching to much _gossip girl_."

Quinn giggled smacking Rachel on the arm "I'm serious!"

"Well it's pretty much boring, spoiled, conceited _my horse is bigger than you_people. Like how my grandma, and dads kept trying to one up you by sending in Annabeth, but that was just a little snippet."

Quinn scoffed "That's how it was with my parents till my mom kicked him out. I remember how they would always brag and kick someone under the rug beating someone up with their words."

"Well baby I know you hatted that but please for me if one of those spoiled little brats does that to you, you fight back, okay? Cause I'm teling you right now everyone is going to be calling us over separately. Especially since my grandmother is throwing it."

Quinn sighed "I do kind of miss being a bitch to a spoiled little brat"

Rachel chuckled "Well my dear nows your chance." she said as the elevator doors opened.

The DJ was playing _Stylo by th Gorillaz_. Rachel rolled her eyes "Of course my grandma would hire a DJ." Rachel muttered to Quinn who giggled smacking Rachel on the arm.

"Shush she's trying."

"Rachel how do you do my dear?" a woman asked.

"Splendid Mrs Wells, and you?" Rachel asked plastering on a huge fake smile.

"Quite nicely if I must say myself." an older gentleman said coming up beside Mrs Wells. "Congratulations by the way."

"Why thank you Mr Wells. This is my fiance Quinn Fabray."

"How do you do?" he asked smiling.

"Well, thank you." Quinn said politely.

After what seemed like hundreds of 'How do you do's' and 'Quite well thank's', and of course using your words in a fight beneath the rug, Rachel and Quinn finally got away from the mob of people to talk to each other.

Rachel turned her voice into a Englishman accent "Well I'll say my dear old chap, you worked the crowd quite nicely if I may say so myself."

Quinn curtsied "Why thank you my dear." and giggled.

"Rachel." Jim said in a assertive yet stable tone.

"Jim."

Jim sighed flinching at his daughters choice of words. "Rachel please-"

"No...Jim I am at a party and it is quite rude of you to try and have this discussion with me right now, so if you will please just help yourself to a drink, scotch on the rocks perhaps? I know how much you'll love that."

"Rachel"

"I bid thee farewell Jim." and with that Rachel hooked her arm through Quinn's taking her away from Jim.

"Rachel?"

Rachel looked from Quinn to the the girl in front of her. "Scarlett?"

The tall blonde giggled bringing Rachel in a hug "Hey!"

"Oh my gosh Scar it's been so long."

"Too long" the girl hummed still having her arms wrapped around Rachel's neck.

Quinn cleared her throat.

"Oh Scar this is my...fiance Quinn Fabray. Quinn this is my old friend Scarlett Dowling."

"Hi" Scarlett said sweetly extending her hand to Quinn. She had light blue eyes and long blonde wavy hair a little taller than Quinn.

"Hi" Quinn said back.

Scarlett stood back smiling and sighing at the couple before her. "Wow, Ry I never would have thought you would get married especially since the last time I saw you."

Quinn stiffened knowing the blonde was speaking of the summer they had split up.

Rachel chuckled.

"So how long have the two of you been dating?"

Rachel inhaled and exhaled then said "Well we were to together since freshman year till-"

"I made a rash decisions based on my fathers views, and now were back together." Quinn finished.

"Oh...well I'm happy for you Ry." Scarlett went back to hug Rachel "I really am."

"So how have you been Scar? Are you still going to do photography?" Rachel asked.

Scarlett shook her head "I don't know anymore you know how my parents are."

Rachel snorted "How could I forget."

Scarlett laughed "How is it that you and I seemed to have actually come out okay then everyone else we grew up with?"

Rachel laughed "Our parents...I guess we do have something to say thank you for.

Scarlett noticed how uncomfortable Quinn looked and excused her self nicely.

"Well I have exams tomorrow morning so I should get going."

Rachel nodded "Alright, thank you for coming Scar."

She nodded "Like I could miss it. Keep in touch Ry. Goodnight Quinn."

"Night" Quinn nodded lightly smiling.

"You didn't like her did you?" Rachel asked.

"I don't like any of the girls you've dated so what makes her any different."

"She is different Quinn. She was one of my best friends when I had lived here. She was real, and sweet."

"Then why did you break up with her?"

"To be with you." Quinn looked taken back "I had told her I fell in love with another girl."

"Di-Did she know it was me?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, she did."

"Why didn't she verbally abuse me?"

"Like I said she's different."

"I feel like a real bitch now." Quinn groaned.

"Well then go and apologize."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Scarlett is a very understanding and forgiving person. Now go." Rachel said pushing her towards her ex who had just pushed the elivator button.

"Scarlette" the blonde turned.

"Oh hello Quinn" she smiled.

"I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior just now. I really am sorry I'm not like that." Quinn said.

The girl lightly smiled "I already forgave you." she smiled "Just promise me one thing Quinn."

Quinn looked up from the hardwood floor.

"Please don't hurt her."

Quinn nodded "I promise."

Scarlett nodded smiling "Okay then I'll keep you to that. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Quinn said back.

"So how'd it go?" Rachel asked putting her hand against Quinn's side.

"Quite well actually." she grinned "I like her she's not like those hoes you once dated."

Rachel chuckled "Yes, she is very lovely."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel yawned plopping down on the bed as Quinn did the same after both had changed into their pj's.

"Man I'm sleepy."

"I'm surprised no one asked how you proposed." Quinn giggled sleepily.

Rachel laughed "That would have been awkward."

"But I loved it." Quinn smiled.

"I love you." Rachel cooed letting her face lay in the crook of Quinn's neck.

Quinn giggled snuggling up to Rachel as they both finally fell asleep.


End file.
